Lipgloss and Cologne
by victoriacole
Summary: 100 drabbles of Lily and James from meeting to death. SOME DH SPOILERS! In some chapters, the characters are OoC. Chapter 50 is up!
1. lake

Title: Lipgloss and Cologne.  
Author: Loser.x3  
Summary: Hundred-drabbles of Lily and James, from meeting to death.  
Chapter title: River.  
Chapter summary: Lily has had it with James ...  
Disclaimer: I don't own it. The mistakes are mine, because i never got it beta'd.

* * *

Lily Evans, the most beautiful witch her age was fed up with her almost-boyfriend James. She looked at him, smirking at his work of pranking Snape. Her ex-best friend.

"Hey, Snivellus! Why don't you use shampoo on your beautiful pink locks?" Sirius Black sneered.

"Guys, leave him alone." Lily quietly demanded. Snape looked at her gratefully.

"What are you gonna do about it?" Sirius taunted. Lily stood up from under the tree she was reading under.

"Oh, Jamesie-poo, Siriuskins, wanna come with me for a second?" Lily's voice was sickeningly sweet.

"Y-yeah!" James smiled, and took Lily's outstreched hand. Sirius followed suit.

"Come on, boys" She pulled them to the edge of the river. Sirius's eyes opened in realization, but James was staring at Lily's mezmorizing eyes.

Lily smirked, and pushed the boys in the river.

"Bye, boys!" Lily laughed as the giant squid took both of the boys, and walked away, ignoring the yells from the two boys.

_A/N: Okay, i'm trying this out. Requests strongly welcome. Critism welcome too. No flame, hehe. the chapters don't refer to one another, unless you want ..._

_thanks for reading!_

_xo_

_loser.x3_


	2. television

Title: Lipgloss and Cologne.

Author: Loser.x3

Summary: 100 drabbles of Lily and James from metting to death.

Chapter title: Television.

Chapter summary: Why is setting up a tv so bloody hard?  
Drabble number: two.

Disclaimer: I don't own it. Only the mistakes, because my loverly beta never beta'd it.

--

"And this wire connects here..." Lily was explaining for the third time. James sighed in annoyances. Why were there so many cables, and plugs!? 

"Oh, come on! Lily this is so hard!" James cried, dropping on the sofa.

"James, it's not hard!" Lily patiently sighed, passing James the instruction booklet for the fifth time in the hour.

James sighed and looked at the words and pictures. "All I see on this page is mumble-jumble!" At this, Lily snorted with laughter. "What!?" James snapped.

"Oh, James, it's simple." She started to explain each step. "Now, you go hook it up." Lily sat on the couch and started to watch, chuckling at him. A few minutes, he sighed again.

"Why is setting up a tv so bloody hard?" Lily sighed, and walked over to the disensembled box.

"Let me do it." She ran a hand through her red hair, fiddled with the wires a little, and turned on the television. "There, James." James looked at Lily and glared. Lily burst with contagious laughter, which went to James, and the television was left forgotten.


	3. Pranks

Title: Lipgloss and Cologne.  
Author: Loser.x3  
Summary: 100 drabbles of Lily and James.  
Chapter Title: Pranks.  
Chapter Summary: James, Remus, Peter, Sirius -vs- Lily, OC, OC and OC.  
Drabble number: 3  
Dedicated to: Simply Moony Infatuated.  
Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns the characters. I own mistakes.  
A/N: Chapter may be weak, i didn't know how to write it.  
--

"Oh, it's on." Lily smirked, as she grabbed her three best friend's hands.

"Lils, are you sure? They are the best pranksters in the school." Jessica asked uncertianly.

"Of course I'm sure!" Lily decided. 

"Yeah, Lils, are you sure?" Remus asked, which made James laugh.

"Moony, no siding with the enemy." James glared. Lily got on tip-toe, put her lips next to James' own lips, he was sure she was going to kiss him. 

"I'm not an enemy. Watch your back, Potter." Lily glared dangerously.

"Are you sure you're sure?" Jessica was the nervous one of the group, afraid of breaking rules, next to Lily.

"Jay-ka, listen, we're the hottest girls in the school. We can use our wit and charm." Emma reassured Jessica.

"Fine," Jessica sighed, giving in. "But if I get a detention, I will hurt you."

"Don't worry," Emma laughed. "You will definatly get a detention." Jessica gulped. Courtney laughed and gave the girls a high five.

MARAUDERS

"We need plans against the girls!" Sirius said late that night.

"We could put worms in their breakfast!" Peter pointed his finger in the air.

"No, Inestien, put your finger down!" Sirius snapped. Peter slowly and awkwardly lowered his hand, pretending he was putting his hand through his hair. Remus laughed.

"Smooth, Wormtail, Smooth." He sighed "But seroiusly though, we need ideas!" The boys put their heads together and started planning.

THE GIRLS

"We could put dungbombs in their pumpkin juice!" Jessica said, excitedly.

"Like they wouldn't notice that, big things at the bottom of their goblets." Cortney rolled her eyes sarcasticly.

"Court, she's on to something, just not in their pumpkin juice. How about in their shoes?" Lily shrugged. The other girls nodded, patting Jessica on the back for such a good idea. She smiled at the praise.

IT'S ON

Lily and the girls walked past the Marauders, smirking. She discreetly pulled out her wand and muttered a spell, making James drop his books. He looked around, and saw no one, only his fellow Marauders. He bent down to get his things.

"_Diffendo!_" Lily whispered, and James' pants ripped open.

"OH! She got you Jamesikins!" Siris said, laughing.

"One for the girls! Zero for the Marauders!" Courtney shouted, pumping her fist in the air.

"Not for long!" Sirius got in Emma's face, she smirked at him.

"We're so gonna whoop you." Emma smiled.

"Bring it." Sirius raised an eyebrow tauntingly.

"It's brought." Emma turned around and walked away.

"We need ideas." Peter said.

"Wormtail, we have ideas." James reassured. Peter nodded and walked away with the boys. The day was just getting started.

GIRLS DORMS.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" was all that could be heard from the girls dorms Tuesday morning at 6:55 am.

"Court! What's wrong?" Lily asked groggily. She opened her eyes wider and saw Courtney holding bright green hair in her hands.

"Courtney ... why is your hair Slytherin colours?" Lily asked, now up, fingering the silver strands. Then, the realization struck the girls:

"Marauders" they both stated. Lily turned to her full- legnth mirror and saw her hair, not the usual red, but silver with green streaks, opposite of Courtney.

"Emz, Jay-ka! Look at your hair!" Courtney exclaimed. The sleepy girls shuffled out of bed and looked in the mirror. Their hair was, like the other two, green and silver, except Emma's left side was green, and the right side was silver. Jessica's was opposite.

"This means revenge!" Jessica said, rather boldly, for her character.

MARAUER'S DORMS.

"You hear that?" Remus asked the just waking up boys. He strained his werewold ears to hear something else. It was definantly a girl screaming. Then, Remus heard muffled talking.

"Whuzzgoinon? Izz the pizzza done ye--" Sirius broke off with a snore. Remus rolled his eyes, and continued getting ready.

GREAT HALL: ALONE, GIRLS.

"Stop it, Jess!" Lily whispered, she was putting one firework in each of the Marauder's goblets. She put a disillusment charm on the fireworks, so the Marauders couldn't see them. The girls sat in their usual spots, and started eating and speaking. The Marauders walked in, shortly after, sitting in their usual places.

"Plan 'blow up Marauders', is in progress." Courtney whispered, and Jessica nervously laughed, afraid that Remus would hate her.

"Cheer up, Jay! They knew they were in for a treat when they started this! Remus won't hate you." Emma reassured her best friend. Lily smirked and waved her wand. The four Marauders were about to take a sip of their pumpkin juice, but it exploded in their faces.

"GIRLS!" James roared.

"Jamesiepoo, let's call it a truce.I've proven my point, I can make you mad, and I can prank pretty well, according to the people you pranked," Lily took off of her bandana to show off green and silver hair. "and you so just completed our Hallowe'en costumes! Thanks, boys!" Lily kissed a bewildered James passionatly.

"Truce." James grumbled, but kissed Lily back.

"Prank war, or love fest?" Sirius asked James, who looked at him dreamily.

"I choose the latter." And he went back to kissing Lily.


	4. Rain

Title: Lipgloss and Cologne.  
Author: Loser.x3  
Summary: 100 drabbles of Lily and James.  
Chapter Title: Rain.  
Chapter Summary: In which Lily and James gets stuck in the rain.  
Dedicated to: No Suggestions.  
Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns the characters. I own mistakes.

-------  
"Hey, Evans!" Lily shut her eyes to block out the vision she'd soon see.

"Potter." She said coldly. Lily turned around, and saw exactly what she thought she'd see: James running his fingers through his already-messy black hair.

"Go out with-"

"No, Potter, I will not! Why are you here anyway? This is an all muggle town!" Lily narrowed her eyes at the shameless boy.

"I can apparate now." He casually said. To prove his point, he apparated to the right a little.

"Now you're gonna stock me every chance you get?" Lily raised a delicate eyebrow. She felt a speck of rain hit her head. She ignored it. Mistake number one.

"No, not stock ..." James looked to the sky thoughtfully. "You know, rain is romantic to slow dance in."

"How would you know this!?" Lily looked James, and for the first time, she really saw how handsome he is. Mistake number two.

"I watched a lot of muggle romance movies with my mum." James shrugged. Lily laughed. "Was that a laugh I heard from Lily Evans?" James asked, laughing, too.

"No." Lily laughed some more.

"You have a beautiful laugh." James thought he thought.

"I do?" Lily tilted her head to the side questioningly.

"Um ... er ..." James blushed.

"James. Don't make excuses," Lily took a step closer. The rain started to pour. "Slow dance with me?" She bravely put out her hand.

"There's no music!" James exclaimed. Lily waved her wand and a slow song started to float from the mist.

"Now there is." She smiled, a genuinely happy smile. James took her outstreched hand. The two teens danced. The final note of the song played, and James tilted his head down. His lips were inches apart from Lily's.

"I do like you Lily. I could almost say love. I've liked you since that train ride, remember? I was picking on Snape, and you were mad. I've liked you since then." James whispered. Lily smiled a bit.

"Severus and I had a falling out. I blamed you for the longest time. I thought I'd never forgive you for making me lose my best friend. But then I realized that ... that he always thought I was a mudblood, I believed him. After that day, I knew it, I was a mudblood. But, I don't care. I started to talk to Gryffindor girls. All of which were broken hearted by you at least once. I swore I wouldn't be your playtoy.

"But since then, I've been seeing you in a different light, and, I'm finally brave enough to admit it, that I like you too." Lily looked at her feet. James let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding.

"Lily, I'm gonna ask you once more, will you go out with me? I promise you won't be a playtoy. I will make you smile, and laugh. I'll make you the happiest girl alive. Even in the war, I'll make you happy. I'll hold you when you're scared. I'll be the best person I can be."

"Oh, James!" Lily put her lips to his.

"Is that a yes?" James asked hopefully.

"Definatly."


	5. Dance

Title: Lipgloss and Cologne  
Author: Loser.x3  
Chapter Title: Dance  
Chapter Summary: In which Lily and James share their first dance.  
Drabble number: 5.

--

The fast-paced song died down to a slow one. Lily rolled her eyes. She hated slow songs! She slumped into a chair next to her friends.

"Oh, my God, Lily! Aren't you having a great time? I'm having a great time!" her friend Alice gushed, holding her new boyfriend, Frank's hand.

"Yes, Alice, I'm having a great time." Lily sighed again in boredom. Alice looked at her in confusion.

"Well, Lilykins, you won't be bored much longer, Prince Charming is coming this way!" Alice said into Lily's ear. Lily spun around so fast her hair slapped Alice, quite hardly across the face.

"Umm... Lily?" James Potter asked nervously. 

"Yeah, James" 

"Wanna ... erm ... d-d-dance?"

"Not so bold are you, James."

"Please?"

"okay." The young teens waked hand-in-hand and started to sway with the music. Lily hummed silently along to the slow-paced love song.

"Lily?"

"Yeah, James?"

"Why are you dancing with me?"

Lily sighed. "Well, you asked."

"Lily ..."

"James?"

"The real reason"

"You can't stop love."

-----

Sorry for not updating in a while, I've been so busy! And I'm reading this really really good story. I've been testing different pairings and I'm currently in the middle of an amazing RemusXLily story. It's called _Legacy _by _Liebling. _Go read it, if you want.


	6. Breakup

Author: Loser.x3  
Title: Lipgloss and Cologne.  
Summary: 100 drabbles of James and Lily from meeting to death.  
Chapter Title: Breakups  
Chapter Summary: In which Lily breaks up with James.  
Drabble number: 6  
A/Ns: Chapter five is fixed so it's not the same as chapter four, if you wanna go read that.  
Disclaimer: See other chapters. This is the last time I'm typing a disclaimer for this story.

--

Lily had enough. She loved James, of course, but after a year of being by his side, holding his hand, watching him give "eyes" at other girls made her angry. She stormed into the Gryffindor common room thinking of a plan. She was lost in thought and bumped into Remus Lupin.

"Sorry." She mumbled.

"Lily? Are you okay?" Remus looked at her with concern.

"Oh, yeah, Remus, I'm fine." Lily looked at his grey eyes.

"Are you sure? You look pretty mad, you know you can tell me."

"Remus ..." Lily sighed and rubbed her eyes. "It's James ... I'm sick of him using me for when there's no girls left for him." Lily sighed, not sure how to finish.

"I know, Lily. But he do love you, it's just, James being ... James."

"Remus, don't defend him! You know he's using me!" Lily looked at her lap.

"No, Lily, He's telling girls he's with you, and will be forever."

"Oh, Remus! I know those looks he gives girls, I've seen it way to many times not to know."

"Lily ... I'm telling you, stop being so stubborn."

Lily laughed at her friend. She couldn't help being stubborn, and he knew it.

"Remus ... please, let me figure it out my self. Please?" Remus sighed and nodded.

"Don't hurt yourself, Lily. I'll be here for you." With that, Remus stod up, kissed Lily's forehead in a friendly way and walked away.

Lily sighed. Remus made everything harder, but she was determined. She would figure it out her self. She'd keep Remus' advice in the back of her mind, just ... not use it.

"Lily?" Lily turned around to see James. She sighed.

"James ... I have to talk to you." James looked at Lily funny but sat down anyway.

"Lils? What's on your mind?"

"James ... I see the way you look at other girls, and I know you don't wanna be with me b- ..."

"Lily, that's ridiculas. You know I love you."

"James, can I speak, please?"

"Okay ..."

"Okay, I really love you, but, I need a break." Lily stood up and started walking to the girl's dorms.

"Lily?"

"Yeah, James?" Lily turned around half-way up the stairs.

"Are you breaking up with me?"

"You can interpret that."

END.


	7. Stars

Author: Loser.x3  
Title: Lipgloss and Cologne.  
Summary: 100 drabbles of Lily and James from meeting to death.  
Chapter Title: Stars.  
Chapter Summary: Lily and James lay down and look at the stars.  
Drabble number: 7. 

--

"Lily?" James turned on his side and looked at the peaceful girl next to him. 

"Yes, James?" Lily replied, not looking away from the sky.

"Ever wonder who holds the stars in the sky?"

Lily glanced at James and sighed.

"Yeah, I have. When I was little, before Hogwarts, before anything, I thought the sky at night was my blanket." 

James laughed. 

"James! It's not funny!" Lily defended.

"Sorry, Lils. That's so ... childish, really."

"James! I was five!" Lily glared playfully.

"Sorry, again, Lils. I used to think the goblins made the stars out of diamonds." James confessed.

"I used to wish I could own a star." Lily chuckled.

"I wish I could give you the stars." James said seriously. Lily gasped.

"James, you said that as a shooting star was passing!"

"Maybe now I can give you the stars. Would that show you how much I love you?" 

Lily pondered that for a moment. She jumped up, tugged James' hand and he stood up.

"James, you don't have to give me the stars, the moon or Mars. You don't have to give me a single galleon. I know you love me, and I love you." Lily kissed James passionatly. 

"Who wouldv'e known stars could bring someone together?" James laughed and kissed Lily again.

END.


	8. Death

Author: Loser.x3  
Title: Lipgloss and Cologne.  
Summary: 100 drabbles of Lily and James from meeting to death.  
Chapter Title: Death.  
Chapter Summary: Lily and James discuss Death.  
Drabble number: 8

--

Lily and James were sitting in the kitchens together. Lily was crying a little while James was omforting her.

"J-j-j-just why d-d-did you-you-you-know-who have t-to k-k-kill my mum and dad?" Lily sobbed into James' shoulder. James stroked her hair.

"I don't know, Lils. I don't know." James sighed.

"Why do anything h-have t-to d-die?" Lily looked into James' eyes, his concerned, while hers were bloodshot and puffy from crying.

"I don't know."

"I don't want to die. If I do, I want to be too old to care, and my kids be old, too." Lily stopped sobbing, but still had tears running down her cheeks.

"Lily, everyone has to die. and you're gonna die beautiful, with me at your side, with pictures of kids and grandkids and great-grandkids flooding the walls of our water-front house." James promised.

"What if you-know-who kills us?!"

"Lily ... he won't."

"I don't want my kids growing up in fear of an evil wizard."

"He'll be defeated, Lily. We have the strongest aurors after him."

"But, how do we know they can kill him?"

"Lily ..."

"No, James! I will not let my kids be in fear all their lives!"

"Lily! We have something Mouldywart dosen't, we have faith, courage and eachother."

"James, don't forget love."

"Yes, and love, so as long as we have all this, we can beat the darkest of times, we can make it strong."

Lily looked into James' promising eyes and nodded.

"You're right, James, we can beat it. We'll be tough, and stand up to him." Lily smiled. James sighed and embraced Lily in a hug.

"We can be the light in the dark times."

"Yeah."

"Lily?"

"Yeah, James?"

"We can make it."

"I know."

END


	9. Hate

Author: Loser.x3  
Title: Lipgloss and Cologne.  
Summary: 100 drabbles of Lily and James from meeting to death.  
Chapter Title: Hate.  
Chapter summary: "Will Potter ever realize that I hate him!?"  
Drabble number: 9 (9 down, 91 to go.)  
A/Ns: Thanks for the feedback! It's awesome to know that this story is being read and liked! Remember, requests are welcome!

--

"For the last time, Potter, I will not go out with you!" Lily huffed and stormed off.

"Awe, c'mon, Evans, go out with me." James begged.

"No, Potter!" Lily glared one last time and found Severus.

"You okay, Lily?" Severus gave Lily a look of concern.

"Yeah, Sev, I'm fine as candy. He's so irratating." Lily sighed.

"I know, Lils. You don't know what it's like to be his puppet."

"I hate him!"

"Lily, hate is a strong word."

"I'm a strong girl." Severus draped an arm around Lily's shoulders in a friendly way.

"You are, Lily, you are." Lily laughed.

-------

"James, Lily don't like you! Give it a rest!" Remus snapped. James, who was pacing and muttering about getting Lily to like him, turned on his Werewolf friend.

"Remus, I love her, and I'm gonna get her." James snapped back in an irratated manner.

"Whatever, Prongs." Remus sighed and closed the maroon hangings around his bed.

-------

"Come on, Evans! Go out with me!" James demanded.

"Potter, this is the last time, I will not go out with you, get it through your big head!" Lily turned on her heel and turned to Severus.

"Let's go, Lily."

"Okay. Severus, I'm so glad you're here for me." Lily smiled.

"Evaaaaaaaans! Go out with meeeeee!" James caught up with the two friends. Lily ignored James, and said loudly enough for James to hear:

"Will Potter ever realize that I hate him?!" She walked away, leaving a heartbroken James behind.

END.


	10. Blue

Author: Loser.x3  
Title: Lipgloss and Cologne.  
Summary: 100 drabbles of Lily and James from meeting to death.  
Chapter title: Blue.  
Chapter Summary: Lily and James discuss the colour blue.  
Drabble number: 10

--

James walked into the common room looking for Lily.

"Hey, Padfoot, have you seen Lily?" James asked Sirius, who was eying a group of seventh year girls.

"No, but I've seen Rebecca, and she's grown up over the summer." Sirius responded, not taking his eyes off the girls.

"James! There you are! I've been looking for you. Come here, I have a surprise for you." Lily took James' hand and pulled him out of the common room.

"Lily! Where are you taking me?" James asked the girl who was pulling him.

"Out by the lake, for a picnic, it's a beautiful day!" Lily was excited.

"Okay." The couple quietly walked out of the castle.

Lily hummed quietly while walking. The two trotted across the grounds to the side of the lake. Lily sat down and fell back, looking at the sky.

"James?" She sighed.

"Yes, Lily?" James looked at Lily's emerald eyes sparkling in the sun.

"Do you like the colour blue?" James was taken back by the random question.

"I guess ... why, do you?"

"Yeah. Did you know that no food is blue?" Lilt was still staring at the cloudless sky.

"What about blueberries?"

"Nah, they're purple. The sky is blue."

"Yeah ... why are you talking about blue?"

"I don't know. I wish my eyes were blue." Lily persisted on conversing about the colour "Blue"

"I like green better. Blue would make you blend in too much. But green makes your eyes different." James lid back with Lily.

"James?"

"Lily?"

"If you come across a blue food, don't eat it, something went wrong." Lily laughed.

"I'll take your word for it, hun." James smiled. Lily turned her head and beamed at the boy lying next to her. He was the one Lily wanted forever.

END.

The last line reminded me of "You are the one, the one who lies close to me, whispers "hello I miss you quite terribly ... " Yeah ... I figured I'd say that. xo


	11. Hallowe'en

Author: Loser.x3  
Title: Lipgloss and Cologne  
Summary: 100 drabbles of Lily and James.  
Chapter title: Hallowe'en  
Chapter Summary: Hallowe'en: the muggle way.  
Drabble Number: 11  
A/Ns: Don't be afraid to request! I need them, I'm running out of ideas!

--

"But Liiiily!" James whined. "I don't want tooooo!" He sighed as Lily straightened his hat.

"James! I really really want to do this. You promised." Lily pouted. James sighed, again and allowed Lily to fix his costume.

"What is treating the trickers or whatever we're gonna be doing, anyway?" 

"Trick-or-treating? It's where people go door to door getting candy. There we go, you're perfect!" Lily finished James' costume and he turned around.

"LILY! YOU MADE ME A CAT!?!?" James bellowed.

"Yes, and I'm a mouse! Let's go!" Lily impatiently pulled James' hand, and he silently followed.

--

"Lily, we've been to seventy houses, went through three big bags, and now we're doing more?" James sighed.

"No, James, we're going back to my house! We're gonna sort the candy and see what we have. Remember, though, this is muggle candy."

"Okay." The two walked back to Lily's house hand in hand. 

After an hour of sorting through candy, explaining what the "M&Ms" were, and eating a few candies here and there, James spoke in a quiet voice. 

"You know, Lily, if you have weird Christmas traditions like this, don't drag me in with you."

Lily laughed "No, I think I'm gonna be dragged into your christmas traditions, this year." 

END.


	12. Balloons

Author: Loser.x3  
Title: Lipgloss and Cologne.  
Summary: 100 drabbles of Lily and James.  
Chapter Title: Balloons.  
Chapter Summary: James is afraid of balloons, but why?  
Drabble number: 12  
A/Ns: Credits to Pete-ah, who told me to write about balloons, even if i'm not sure if he was serious. Thanks, hun, bffaeae. And thanks everyone for the feedback, you rock, dears! xo

--

"James! I want a balloon! Want to come and get one with me?" Lily was holding James' hand and looking at the balloon stand.

"Lily! No! Don't get a balloon!" After seeing Lily's shocked expression, he quickly added "Please?" Lily chuckled.

"But James! Please?!" James looked terrified. 

"No, Lily, I will not date someone who supports the evil of a balloon!" James snapped. Lily looked confused.

"James? Care to explain?" Lily looked skeptically at the boy holding her hand.

"Okay. It all started back when I was six. Mum thought I'd like a balloon, after all, they are very amusing. Anyway, she bought it, and I loved it very much. But it was a magic balloon, and every so often, you get a mean one.

"So, I was playing with the big blue balloon, and it snapped at me. I thought it was fun, until." James cut off dramatically. Lily placed a comforting hand on James' arm.

"Continue, James."

"Until it ... bit my arm! It bit me! I was frightened! I never went near a balloon again." James finished off looking down.

"James? These are muggle balloons. They don't bite." Lily laughed. James caught the laughter and started to laugh too.

"Lily!"

"Yeah, James?"

"Let's go buy a balloon for you." Lily kissed James and stood in line to get a muggle balloon.

END.

Once again, thanks Pete-ah, for the idea to write about balloons. Hope this was good enough for you, if not I'm seriously gonna slap you and then hug you, again, hahah. **And to **_**ginnyweasleyssis2402**_**, I'm a clever person, so I can think of clever ideas -wink wink- hahah. You're pretty much my most faithful reviewer, so you deserve this. xo  
**  
**  
COOKIES FOR THE NEXT REQUEST! Seriously, guys, I'm running out of ideas, and this story can't go on without ideas! Plots, Please! Or else this story will be discontinued! And this story makes me too happy to discontinue, so please please pleeeeeease send me ideas! **


	13. Chess

Author: Loser.x3  
Title: Lipgloss and Cologne.  
Summary: 100 drabbles of Lily and James.  
Chapter Title: Chess.  
Chapter Summary: James tries to teach Lily how to play wizard's chess, which leads to ... interesting results.  
Drabble number: 13.  
A/Ns: Thanks to **Razzledazzle41191 **for the idea. You rock, hun! AAAAAAAAND to Pete-ah again, for the rules to chess (which, I might add, confuses me, because I've never played chess before, and were copied from a MSN chat window.) I'm not sure if muggle chess is the same as wizard chess, but let's pretend it is. :D.

okay, here we go!

--

"You sure you want to learn, Lily?" James asked, running down the stairs from the boy's dormitorys. 

"Yes!" Lily took the chess set out of James' hand. 

"Okay," James sat on the opposing side of Lily, taking the place of the white side. "Pawns can only move forward one space, except on the first turn, when they can move forward two spaces. But when you want to take a piece using a pawn, you have to go diagonally. Knights move in an L-shape, two spaces one way and one space the next direction.

"Rooks move in straight lines, as many spaces as they want. Bishops move like rooks, only diagonally. Queens move like rooks and bishops combined. The king can move one space in any dircection. If the king is in danger of being taken, it's called "check", and the player has to take the king out of danger. If the king is in danger and there are no moves that can save it, then it's "checkmate" and the other player wins ... you understand?"

Lily looked at James in surprise. "No." she said flatly. James sighed in frusteration.

"It's simple, Lils! Look!" James started the game by making a move. Lily frowned in concentration. 

"So, this chummy," She pointed at the Pawn, "can move two spaces ahead?"

"Yes, on the first turn." Lily's frown deepened.

"Oh, so can I move this guy," She pointed at the Rook, "over here?" she asked, pointing three spaces to the left.

"No. They can move only in a straight line." James was getting annoyed.

"Well, James, I can't get this!" Lily snapped, crossing her arms across her chest. James chuckled at Lily acting immature.

"Lily, give it time! you'll get it!"

"No! I won't. Knight, attack all of James' pieces." Lily commanded.

"Can't do that." The piece said. Lily glared at the board.

"C'mon, Lils, let's just try?" James put a hand on her knee.

"No." 

"Pleease?"

"No!" 

"Please with a cherry on top?"

Lily hit the chess board, sending pieces flying everywhere.

"No, and that's final." Lily smirked and walked away.

END.


	14. Video Games

Author: Loser.x3  
Title: Lipgloss and Cologne.  
Summary: 100 drabbles of Lily and James.   
Chapter Title: Video Games.  
Chapter Summary: Lily tries to teach James about Muggle Video games. (Follow up to "Chess")  
Drabble Number: 14.  
A/Ns: Thanks, again, to **Razzledazzle**, (I'm not gonna put the numbers, too hard to remember. aha) for the idea! You're a doll. hehe. You know what? It's hard to type all the details xD. I just noticed that. Anyway, if anyone else wants to request, follow Razzledazzle and Pete-ah's example and request:D

--

Lily was getting tired. This was the fourth time she had to explain what a "Nintendo Entertainment System" was. James just couldn't get it.

"So, why is this fat itialan guy jumping on mushrooms?" James asked, slowly pressing the "A" button.

"To save Princess Peach, of course." Lily stated.

"But why Mushrooms?" 

"Because, it's one of the factors. Think of it as a Quidditch game. The enemys are bludgers, coins are the quaffle, and the 1-ups, are the ..." Lily triled off at James' blank face. 

"I'm not gonna get this!"

"James ... remember when you tried to teach me how to play chess?"

"Yes, my pieces won't work the same, thanks!"

"Sorry, hun. But, seriously, you tried to teach me something, and I want to teach you something." Lily looked pleadingly at James.

"Lily! I won't get it, all the buttons and wire thingys." James huffed. Lily sat on his lap.

"Jamesiepoo, please?" She pleaded.

"No."

"James, remember the last time this happened?"

"Yes."

"So you'll play?"

"No." Lily sighed.

"But, James, it's -" Lily was cut off. James' lips crashed on hers. The game system left forgotten.

END.


	15. Animagus

Author: Loser.x3  
Title: Lipgloss and Cologne.  
Summary: 100 drabbles od Lily and James from meeting to death.  
Chapter Title: Animagus.  
Chapter summary: Lily becomes animagus.  
Drabble number: 15  
A/Ns: Wow.. this far already! I feel like I'm getting a Teen Choice Award! hahaha. Thanks to **Razzledazzle** and **randommoment **(Formerly **ginnyweasleyssis**) for this great idea:D

--

Lily was waiting patiently for James to come in. She had the biggest surprise for him! She just imagened his reaction. He would first be surprised, and then that would turn into all smiles! She practiced a few more times, closing her eyes and imagening a doe in her head. She felt her body transform. She wasn't used to the feeling. Her bones changing to acompany her new form, streching and pulling. Then, switching back, her bones and skin shrinking, feeling her hair grow, and be pushed back out of her head. It was a ... strange sensation, really. Lily shivered. 

"Lily? You wanted to see me?" James walked in the Room of Requirement, which was made into a ... bedroom? James was definatly getting the wrong idea. 

"About this," Lily motioned the room. "It wasn't what I wanted. I wanted a room to show someone special something. The room is pretty though." The room was, in fact, pretty. It had a big, red and black velvet and silk bed, with rose petals scattered on the top. Candles that smelled of vanilla lit, and it was red in colour.

"Oh. What would you like to show me?" James looked a little downcast, but was waiting for Lily to show him whatever it was.

"Okay, I know you're animagus. I found out on my own. So ..." Lily trailed off. James' reaction isn't what she expected. She expected happiness! This was far from happiness. This was ... anger. She hadn't even told him the news yet! 

"Lily, you never became animagus ... did you?" Lily nodded.

"Damnit, Lily! You could get in serious trouble!" James sighed.

"But you did it!" Lily argued.

"You shouldn't have, Lily!"

Lily changed into a doe, the most beautiful animal James had ever seen. He gasped.

"Lily ..." Lily changed back.

"Yes, James?"

"I love it!" He embraced her in a big hug. This was the reaction she had in mind.

END.

I don't know if Lily actually became a doe if she was animagi, but let's say she was. kthnx.


	16. Cheating

Author: Loser.x3  
Title: Lipgloss and Cologne.  
Summary: 100 drabbles of Lily and James from meeting to death.  
Chapter title: Cheating.  
Chapter Summary: James catches Lily cheating with someone unexpected.  
Drabble number 16.  
A/Ns: Wow! So many reviews! I feel so bubbly inside. I think that listening to music can inspire better writing ... hehe. Thanks for all the requests. This chapter is dedicated to **randommoment **like I promised, a dedicated chapter. I wish I could dedicate a happier chapter to you, but if you review enough maybe I'll dedicate another chapter to you. Oh, the great art of bribary. xD. Okay, on to "Cheating." (PS: You won't find out who Lily was kissing 'til the last line :D)

--

James was stunned. His head a swirling mess of shock, anger, hurt and betrayal. No, not just by Lily, but his friend. He knew the two were close friends, but this was too unbelievable. He shook his head, maybe the two were talking! Yes, that's it! They were talking! He opened his eyes to see the two, lips locked. Lily didn't even look guilty. She looked like she enjoyed it.

"No." James denied it all. The two broke apart.

"James!" Lily gasped. James shook his head.

"No!" He yelled. "I trusted you!" He pointed an accousing finger at the two. He turned on a heel and ran. Ran far away from the room, from his friend, from his girlfriend. He just ran.

"James?" Remus grabbed James' arm to make his stop running. "What happened?!" James was panting from running.

"Lily, Lily cheated on me! I trusted her!" He snapped. Remus looked stunned.

"Maybe it was just a spur of the moment thing!" Remus was shocked. Lily Evans, the most trustworthy person in the school, cheating on someone she loved? Impossible.

"I'd know if it was spur of the moment, Moony! There was no guilt, and it was going on a lot longer than a moment!" James slumped against the wall. If death was any better than what he was feeling, he'd choose death.

"James, let her explain!" Remus tried to reason.

"No, Moony. She done what she did. I don't care any more. She don't have to concern herself with me. As far as I'm concerned, she's just another girl." James sighed. This wasn't just the day James lost Lily. This was the day James lost Lily to Frank Longbottom.

END.

oooooooh, hahah. I was gonna make it Sirus, but that would beexpected:D

hehe

Review:D

loser.


	17. Cookies

Author: Loser.x3  
Title: Lipgloss and Cologne.  
Summary: 100 drabbles of Lily and James.  
Chapter Title: Cookies.  
Chapter Summary: Lily and James invent cookies. :D  
Drabble number 17.  
A/Ns: Credits to Dawn who came up with the cookie idea. And Robyn,who thought Dawn said "apple cookies" so that's where that came from.

--

It started when two six year olds were playing in the kitchen. The two were giggling quietly ... or as quietly as two little kids could be. Lily picked up the flour. James cracked the eggs. No, they weren't cooking by themselves. The head house-elf was supervising, making sure it didn't get too hetic.

"How about we put garlic in?" James held up garlic.

"Ew, James! No! That's just gross!" Lily made a face.

"Oh, okay!" James sighed and put the garlic back into the fridge. The two resumed making the cookies. Lily got an idea, and if you looked close enough, you could maybe see a lightbulb flash over her head.

Lily walked to the fridge, pulled out three apples. She started to carefully peel them, but Flash took the knife and apples and started to peel them with magic.

"Miss Evans, Flash knows that Miss Evans isn't allowed to use knives under Flash's supervision." The house-elf lectured. Lily smiled sweetly and sat down with her milk. "What would Miss Evans want Flash to do with Miss Evans' apples?" Flash asked, holding three now-peeled apples.

"Slice them up in really small chunks, please, Flash. I can do the rest." Lily instructed smiling still. James reconized that smile. That was the smile Lily had when she was thinking of an idea or something to cause more trouble.

"What do you want Apples for?" James asked carefully.

"Making apple cookies, of course!" Lily said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. The two laughed and finished making cookies.

---

"No! Potter! I don't want a cookie!" Lily snapped. You just witnessed a clip of Lily and James' childhood. Well, Lily moved away after that, and James became arrogant. Lily became mad and started to hate James. So, now let's see what happens next!

"Awe, Lily! Please! They're your favourite!" James held one under Lily's nose, which she batted away impatiently.

"Potter, you don't know my favourite!" Lily sighed, trying to walk away. 

"Just bite it!" James persisted. Lily forgot about that day when they made apple cookies, so she was feeling confused. To get James to leave her alone, she bit it, and tasted ... apple? 

"Potter, this tastes like apple!" Then it hit her; "Oh my gosh! You remembered!" Lily gushed. She hugged James and laughed.

"At least it's not garlic!" James smiled at Lily. This was the way life was supposed to be.

END. 


	18. Internet

Author: Loser.x3  
Title: Lipgloss and Cologne.  
Summary: 100 drabbles of Lily and James.   
Chapter Title: Internet.  
Chapter Summary: Lily shows James the internet.  
Drabble number 18  
A/Ns: Thank you SO much **Razzledazzle41191**(tee hee) for the great idea. I have no clue how I'm gonna write this, as I never do, so I'm gonna wing it. And I may be updating like crazy, but that's gonna slack off, seeing I've officially started school, and i'm gonna be bombarded with work and whatnot. So bear with me! (No websites mentioned in this chapter are real, do not attempt to go on them.)

--

"What do www. mean again?" James asked, again. Lily sighed and ran a slender hand through her thick red hair.

"World wide web, hun. Now, let's actually get to going to the world wide web, before I put my foot through the screen." Lily smirked.

"Fine. So, what's a good ... what are they called?" James scratched his head in confusion. Lily, yet again, sighed.

"Websites. Umm ... I don't know! how about ... Lily shrugged.

"Okay." James mumbled the letters of the URL and slowly pressed the "enter" button. Lily gasped when the website loaded. James squeaked ... yes, James Potter squeaked.

"I could've sworn you could sample music on this website! I was on there last week!" Lily laughed, leaned over James and closed the window. James laughed with Lily.

"Well, I don't want to know what type of music you listen to, hun." Lily hit James with a nearby pillow. 

"It's not my fault! I didn't know they'd change the website to Playboy Edition 1979!" Lily huffed, causing James to laugh some more. Lily slapped James' shoulder playfully, scowled while hiding a smirk, and stormed off.

"Lily! Lily come back! Lily? Do this mean I have to sleep on the couch?"

END.

Now, i know i'm gonna get a million flames about not having internet in 1979, but guess what? it's a fanFICTION., not a fanFACTION. kdealz? Oh, and thanks again to **Razzle** you're a doll:D

And to all my reviewers, keep reviewing and reading, and to my readers keep reading!


	19. Cheating, again?

Author: Loser.x3  
Title: Lipgloss and Cologne.  
Summary: 100 drabbles of Lily and James.  
Chapter title: Cheating, again?  
Chapter summary: You read about James catching Lily cheating, so what would happen if Lily caught James cheating instead? Better yet, what if it was while they were on their honeymoon?  
Drabble number: 19.  
A/N: Okay, i know i'm stuck on my daddy's laptop, but i'm writing anyway. hehe. just deleting right after. hah.it's written pretty similar to the first cheating chapter. like the idea and whatnot :) enjoy :)

-

Lily felt the world crash around her. Her world spinning uncontrollably, the walls shaking and trembling, crashing under the pressure. She couldn't resist. She loved- no, she more than loved James. He was her world. She would die without him. She needed to be alone. She quietly closed the honeymoon suite door and ran down the padded carpet. The normally warm and comfortable hotel was cold and murderous. She felt as if she were running through the Hogwarts dungeons. She ran through the doors, the cold winter air hit her with the force of a thousand slaps to the face.

She ran. Ran through the town, ignoring stares from the confused pedestrians. Her tears were freezing onto her cheeks. She ran to the edge of town. She made sure no muggles were watching, and apparated. Feeling the too familiar feeling of going through a tight tube, she ended up at a house she never thought she'd go for comfort- Sirius Black's house. She ran to the door. She was shivering because of the thin layer of cloth she called clothes. She rang the doorbell.

"Lily? What happened?" Sirius opened the door and let Lily in, who just sobbed harder. She waked to the sofa and sat down, sobbing into her hands. She would never believe it if she heard it. But seeing it? She was distressed. 

"Lily? Is James okay?" Sirius sat down next to Lily, and handed her a cup of hot coffee. Lily sipped and nodded. 

"James is fine" Her voice was hoarse from not speaking in a while.

"Well, what is it?" Lily sighed. She was supposed to be on her honeymoon! Not at her husband's best friend's house, crying.

"Sirius. It's over between us." Lily sobbed harder.

"Lily! What? You guys are married. It's not a silly teenager relationship anymore. It can't be over." Sirius shook his head. Lily and James loved eachother more than anything!

"He was cheating on me! I walked in the honeymoon suite, and there he was, on top of ... HER!" Lily pointed a finger at a slim woman who just happened to walk in the Black home.

"What?! Narcissa?!" Sirius was shocked. Lily felt dizzy. She took a sip of coffee. She was still dizzy. She couldn't take it. She took her wand out of her pocket, put it to her temple, and muttered a spell, a spell she'd never use. Lily Evans gave up. Lily Evans never gave up. You see, Lily evans used to spell "Avada Kedavra".


	20. First Time

Author: Loser.x3  
Title: Lipgloss and Cologne.  
Summary: 100 drabbles of Lily and James.  
Chapter Title: First Time.  
Chapter Summary: Lily and James get a little carried away in a drunken haze.

Drabble Number: 20.

A/N: Thanks to ALL my reviewers! I got my very first flame for this story, and it made me feel professional! haha. So, thanks to my lovely sister (meganxrawr) for writing the .. ahem ... sex scenes. :P. Awe, now you know what the story is about :). Because of this chapter, this story is now rated "M". Sorry for the non-M loving people. This chapter may make you blush. ahha.

Co-A/N: I'm older than loser.x3, and it would've been weird reading a sex scene my little sister wrote. so, haha, i offered to give her a little help, because i'm more...experienced. don't hate me. besides she's a much better writer than me. :) 3.

-

Lily groaned and rubbed her temples tiredly. Her head was pounding! She rolled over in her comfortable bed and banged into something. She groggily opened one eye and saw the bare chest of ... she looked up. James Potter? She gasped. _What happened last night? _She strained her mind. All she could picture were bottles of firewhiskey, and a lot of kissing. Surely it didn't go any further than a little bit of lip-on-lip action. She glanced down. Apparently, it did. She felt herself blush. She couldn't have went ... there ... with ... James. They weren't officially "Together" ... yet. Even if she wished it for seven years. She couldn't just be with him now! It would be too awkward. She strained her memory some more, and she remembered ...

**Earlier ... **

"C'mon, Lily! Have some firewhiskey" James persisted. Lily declined. "Please?" James continued.

Lily caved. Big mistake. "Fine! Just one shot!" She took the offered shot and threw back her head as she swallowed. She giggled. She never could handle too much alchohol. One turned to two, two turned to three, three turned to four, and suddenly she was drunk, to put it bluntly. 

"James! Kiss me!" She slurred to a drunk James.

"Ummkay!" They kissed. One kiss turned to two, two to three, and like the firewhiskey, they were absorbed in kisses.

The two drunken lovers kissed their way to the room of requirement, which was decorated as a valentine's room. 

The alcohol and the lust was like pure fire flowing through their veins. Lily's shirt was ripped apart in James's haste to feel her silken skin against his own bare chest.

Finally there was nothing between them. There were no clothes to hinder the trails of their fingers. James thought there was no material on earth that could possibly be as silky as Lily's skin.

He had pulled back his head to tell Lily just that, when all thought fled his mind. Lily had fisted her fingers in the hair at the nape of his neck and pulled his lips back to fuse with hers.

In what seemed like seconds, they were lying entertwined in each other, sweating and struggling for breath. A muggle condom had mysteriously appeared on the table by the bed. James grasped it in his hand and ripped it open with his teeth.

He had himself sheathed and postioned between Lily's satin thighs when she released his lips and looked at him. Fear battled with the haze of alcohol in her gorgeous emerald eyes.

"I've never done this before."

"It's okay, I'll be gentle." With that, James slowly entered Lily, paused to allow her time to get used to his size, and started to move.

Gradually, Lily began to mimic the movement of his hips. Together, they arose and rode the wave of pleasure that crashed over them. Slowly they both floated back to Earth, breathing harshly in the dimly lit room.

**Present ... **

Lily was horrified as she recalled what had happened. She had lost her virginity to someone she never loved ... fully ... She was more confused now than she had ever been. She loved James, but yet ... she didn't.

"James. Wake up." Lily whispered.

"Yeah?" James sighed.

"I think this was a mistake." Lily's voice broke. 

"A mistake?" James asked with sadness flowing through his voice. 

"I don't know. I need to figure this out." Lily magically fixed her shirt, got dressed and slipped out of the Room of Requirement, pausing only to say "Sorry, James." And with a flick of her red hair, she was gone.

END.


	21. Snow Angels

Title: Lipgloss and Cologne.  
Author: Loser.x3

Summary: 100 drabbles of Lily and James from meeting to death.

Chapter Title: Snow Angles  
Chapter Summary: Lily loves to make snow angles.  
Author's Notes: Woah ! Don't hate me ! I have plenty of reason for the delay! One) My computer is still crashed. Two) It's the christmas holidays, I've been out chilling in the snow. (hah! pun!) And Three) Writer's Block. It's becoming a bad excuse. I'm sorry ! Anyways ! here's the next chapter !  
Drabble number: twenty-one.

--

"James! Come in the snow with me!" Lily jumped on the sofa he was lounged on, playing with his most prized golden snitch. 

"Lily! But it's Cold!" James sighed. He hated snow, unless he was throwing snowballs at Snivelly's head. 

"Please, Jamesybear?" Lily pouted a little, making her eyes watery. 

"Lilypop! Don't make that face! You know I can't say no when you're like that!" James tried to look away, but Lily looked too pitiful, like a wounded puppy.

"Please?" She said in a small voice, barely above a whisper.

"Fine." James 'humphed' and walked outside with Lily.

Lily gasped at the whiteness of the grounds. Obviously, they were the first two in the snow yet. Lily fell in a large pile of snow on her back, letting the snow fly up around her.

"It's beautiful!" She said, starting to move her arms and legs, making a snow angels.

"What are you doing?" James asked, Completely confused.

"Making snow angels!" Lily responded, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Snow angels?" James was starting to think that muggles were weird.

"You know, angels, made of snow. Well, not actual angels, but the sillouette! I used to make them all the time when I was a kid. They're actually quite pretty. Help me up?" Lily lifted an arm, that James took and pulled her to her feet. "See?" Lily continued, "It looks like an angel. I wish I could find a spell to make it real ..." Lily drifted off, probably thinking of a book she had read about charms.

"Maybe there is. Come inside and we'll find one." James hinted. Lily gave him a look that clearly said "I wasn't born yesterday." James sighed. Lily conjured two pairs of skates, and passed one to James.

"Come on! Let's skate!" Lily ran to the Lake, and pulled on her skates.

While the two childhood sweethearts were skating, Lily's snow angel started to fly around their heads.


	22. Sunflower Seeds

Author: Loser.x3  
Title: Lipgloss and Cologne.  
Summary: 100 drabbles of Lily and James.   
Chapter Title: Sunflower Seeds  
Chapter Summary: James and Lily plants sunflowers , which turns disasterous  
Drabble Number 22  
A/Ns: Baha ! My computer is BACK ! Thanks to (Oh dear. I forget who sent the request! SO SORRY!) The next three chapters are requests from the person who requested this one. Thanks for reading and sticking through with me !

--

Lily whiped her sweating forehead with a muddy hand, smudging dirt on her face. James looked at her and snorted with laughter. Lily glared and flicked mud at his favourite shirt, causing him to gasp.

"Don't throw any back!" The redheaded guessed her husband's actions. James lowered his hand and watched Lily some more.

"James, sweetie. Can you hand me some more sunflower seeds?" Lily held a hand out for him to put some in. When after a few minutes, her had was empty, Lily turned around to face a sheepish James. Lily sighed.

"Where are the sunflower seeds?" James stayed quiet. "James." Lily warned.

"Well ... I ... erm. Well, I ate them." James stated bluntly. Lily scoffed.

"James! How many times have I told you not to eat our garden!" She walked in the house and came out with a new pack. "Don't eat these!" Lily turned and started to plant a seed.

_Crack! _Lily turned when she heard a sound, and James was lying in the sun, munching on a sunflower seed.


	23. Lost the Girl

**Chapter twenty-three, **_**Lipgloss and Cologne  
**_**By: The.Eigth.Horcrux  
**_**-She's writing another chapter. Just one to make you cry, or laugh, or hate me. As much as I love James, I have to portray him as a jerk. Just this once!   
xo, TEH.**_

_ -Lost the Girl._

James watched the firey red-head stomp away. He sunk down the wall and onto the floor. He pulled his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. _God, why am I such an idiot?_ He sighed and watched Lily hug Severus Snape.

He heard her mutter inprofanities about him. Severus patted her hair, and kissed her forehead. This was a bad day for James.

He lost his girlfriend, after she forgave Snivellus. It hurt, seeing her seek comfort to another boy, someone who couldn't give her the love and affection she deserved.

"Fine, James. Whatever you want. If you want to blow me off for another girl, I'm fine with it. In fact, we're through!" Lily would not cry. She was strong. She briskly turned on her heel and walked to her best friend's awaiting arms. If this was the way her boy-- erm, _ex_boyfriend wanted to play, she could bring it twice as hard.

"Lily! C'mon!" James pleaded. He _hated _Snape. Not only did he hate him, he wanted to _murder _him. Not that he'd stoop as low as death-eater-in-training Snivellus, or anything ... that we'd expect. It was just Lily was the only girl James ever _loved. _He stood up and walked away, not looking back.

Discreetly, when Snape wasn't looking, he spun around. The last thing Snape saw was a flash of green light.


	24. SIRIUS!

**Lipgloss and Cologne, chapter twenty-four.  
By: The.Eigth.Horcrux**

_**Chapter twenty four! Oh, my goodness! I haven't had this many chapters, ever! I wanted a happy-go-lucky chapter now. Last one was "interesting". Haha. Please enjoy, thanks. This chapter consists of a "Sirius Prank", which was requested by one of my reviewers **_**C:**

_-"SIRIUS!"_

--

She couldn't stop staring into his eyes. The hazle colour that made her heart pulse too fast to be normal. She came out of her stupor when she felt a hand brush on her backside.

"SIRIUS!" Lily glared at the smiling boy.

He was good looking, she had to give him that, but he wasn't James. James, while cocky and arrogant, had the romantic side, that no other girl got out of him.

Sirius was just Sirius. No other explanation was needed. 

Sirius laughed at Lily's face. She looked angry. Very angry. His laugh died down after recieving a punch on the arm from James. Lily rolled her eyes and stood up, walking away.

"Lily!" James called, and then rounded on Sirius. "Way to go, Padfoot. Now she's mad." James scoffed and chased Lily.

Those who know Sirius know that the "Sirius Smirk" was something to fear. He followed silently behind Lily and James. He took out his wand and muttered a spell, waving it.

Lily and James suddenly felt a chill. Giggles and snorts were heard all around. Lily looked at James and gasped. James looked down, and then at Lily. Lily ran into the nearest broom closet, crying.

"SIRIUS! I SWEAR! I WILL BLOODY MURDER YOU!" Could be heard from that partiular closet.

This day in history, would be remembered as the day Lily Evans and James Potter walked through the halls, completely naked.

END.

_**There's a purpleish button down there by a scroll bar. Press GO, and review. Thanks. **_**C:**


	25. Ew, Wormtail!

**Chapter twenty-five, Lipgloss and Cologne.  
By: The.Eigth.Horcrux**

_**Follow up to "SIRIUS!", chapter twenty-four. It was ruquested that Lily got her, ah, revenge. It's best served cold, for brunch with a Mimosa. But, this was neither brunch, nor was a mimosa involved, too bad for our favourite dog, Sirius! **_**C:**

_- Ew, Wormtail._

--

Lily had her head hung, her hair down in her face, an emerald bré sitting on her red hair. Her emerald blouse and short-skirt matching the bré, which matched her eyes. She was on the way to the potions lab. There, she was going to meet Severus, who was going to give her a potion.

Lily was still angry at Sirius for humiliating her in front of the whole school. He had try to explain to her that it was all good fun, but the teasing was brutal. She still got looks from the guys, and giggled at by the girls. Still, when Lily walked through the halls, people would make their voices high pitched and mock her, "Sirius! I am going to bloody kill you!", while placing their hands as if they were covering themselves.

She stared at her black and white tights leading into chucks. Oh, yes, what she had planned for Sirius was ... _different_. Revenge was best served cold. Lily finally reached the potions lab.

"Severus? It's me, Lily. Got the potion?" She whispered. Severus ran a hand through his greasy hair. Lily had always wondered how his hair was constantly greasy. It made her stomache churn to be so dirty. She assumed it was from all of the potions.

"Yes, Lily." Severus walked out and passed Lily a little beaker of potions with a makeshift-cork popped into the top. Lily smiled and looked at the misty blue and silver liquid.

"Perfect," She smiled and hugged the lanky boy. "Thanks, Severus!" She ran out of the lab.

--

"Lily! Don't you dare put a single drop of that into Sirius' drink! He'll get so mad!" James fumed, Lily got to the Great Hall before Sirius, and was just putting the potion into his goblet. 

"James. Don't you want revenge? He made the whole school see that you have teensey bits." Lily smirked. She knew _that _stab of his heart would make him cave.

James looked at Lily. She was dressed in a white skirt with black polka dots, she had a red blouse and a red bow in her hair. She looked like that muggle mouse. What was her name? Molly? No, Minnie. That was it, Minnie Mouse.

"How much do you need?" He said. Lily threw her head back and laughed, a dangerous twinkle in her eye. She clicked a heel of her shoes, which resembled Dorothy's red ones on The Wizard of Oz.

"About this much." Lily poured the whole content of the beaker into the juice. James looked at her with shock.

"Don't worry, James! I got Severus to measure the perfect amount. He don't know why I needed it, though, so he couldn't poision... Sirius!" Lily smiled as the dog walked in and sat down.

"Mornin' Prongs. Evans." Sirius nodded her way. She smiled and waved. Sirius took a sip of his pumpkin juice. Lily giggled.

Sirius felt as if his mind was blank. He felt happy. Empty, but happy. He sat there, with a dazed expression on his handsome face. He suddenly looked at Peter.

"Oh, Wormtail!" He sang in a singsong voice. The Great Hall was filled with people now.

"Yes, Padfoot?" Peter squeaked. Lily knew that the potion would wear off when Sirius did something humiliating.

"C'mere!" Sirius walked over, grabbed Peter's hand and kissed him, smak-dabbed on the lips. Lily chortled with laughter. 

The kiss was _hot. _Surprising, seeing Peter was involved. Tongues wrestled tongues. Sirius' tongue tickled Peter's lips, causing him to open his mouth. Sirius ran his tongue along Peter's plaque, enjoying it.

As the potion wore off, Sirius yelped. He pulled away in agony. He shouted. 

"EVANS! I HATE YOU!" He shouted, Lily was brushing tears away from her cheeks, almost falling over with laughter. The whole Hall was roaring in gaffaws and snorts.

"Of EVERY guy in the school, I had to snog ... Ew, Wormtail! I'd rather kiss James!" Sirius shouted. This caused more laughter, as James backed off, grabbing Lily, showing Sirius he was straight, AND had a girl.

Lily leaned up and pecked James on the lips. He put a strong arm around her waist, and Lily wrapped her arms around his neck. James licked Lily's lips, causing her to react. A blaze of tongues and love wrestled, trying to keep the fire down to a minimum.

All the while Sirius glared at the couple. He would NEVER look at Peter Pettigrew the same again.

END

**If this chapter is offensive in ANY way, please tell me! I don't mean to insult any gays, if I did. It's just fun..**

_**Hit the Review button or be eaten by a monster. **_**C:**


	26. Valentine's Day

**Lipgloss and Cologne, chapter twenty-six.  
By: The.Eigth.Horcrux.**

_**Since its so close to Valentine's Day, I decded now's the time to take the last request from potterlady4691. Sadly, she only requested three, so I need to ask all of you to send in some requests. I'll mention you in the A/N! (The requests were "sunflower seeds, a "Sirius prank" and Valentine's day.)**_

_**Brace yourselves for some Valentine's Day Lily and James fun!**_

_Valentine's Day._

--

James stood in the doorway of the Room of Requirement. He had made it into a little fancy resturant, with waiters and gormet chefs and everything. James knew how much Lily loved French food, so he made it seem like a Paris-styled French resturant. It was a beautiful little place. 

Lily walked in, looking breathtaking. She was wearing a little red dress with glitter. Her red hair was in a pretty updo, with curls hanging down, brushing her cheeks, which had a red tint. From either makeup or a natural blush. His money was on the latter. Her long, slender legs were showing a great deal, coming down to clunky red heels.

"Is it too much?" She bit her plump bottom lip and blushed some more. James' throat was gone dry, he couldn't speak. So he just shook his head. Lily smiled, showing off two rows of pearly white teeth.

"Come in, My lady." He found his voice. James held out his arm, which Lily took.

Lily sat down in one of the chairs, and looked around. Lights were set up, making it look glittery. She loved it. A handsome french waiter came out.

"Here's the menu. I shall be back in one minute." The waiter had a heavy french accent. Lily smiled.

"_Merci_" She said, and looked through the menu.

She read the menu. So many delicies that she would love to try. She decided to go simple with a chicken breast.

She put her menu down and looked at James. Was he always this handsome? He was clad in a black suit. His hair wasn't as messy as it usually did, probably the result of a lot of spells.

"James?" Lily asked, a smile tugging the corners o her mouth.

"Yes, Lily?" James looked up, Lily's green eyes were glittering in the dim room.

"Where did you get the waiter? I mean, I thought the Room of Requirement only borrowed things from the castle."

James laughed. "My dear, if you hadn't noticed, I made Sirius take a polyjuice to look like me. He's good at making voices..."

Lily looked disgusted. "Sirius!?" She laughed.

James nodded. 'Sirius' came out and took their orders.

"Psst. Prongs. Lily's looking HOTT!" Sirius whispered to James, making James punch him.

Lily was oblivious.

"So, Lily. Happy Valentine's Day." James said, passing her a lily.

"Oh, James. This is so cheesy! But, I love it!" Lily laughed, and walked to James, giving him a hug and a kiss.

"Happy Valentine's Day, James."

END.

**REQUESTS ARE NEEDED!**

A free topless Sirius for my reviewers. C;


	27. Honeymoon

**Lipgloss and Cologne chapter twenty-seven.  
By: The.Eigth.Horcrux.**

Yay! I had requests! Thanks to potterlady4691, for the four requests, and to Fire of Thine Eyes, for an idea for March. C:

_Honeymoon._

James pulled Lily into the Honeymoon suite. Lily giggled at James. His mouth found hers. Lily pulled away and lit some candles. The romantic setting was driving James crazy.

In their romantic haze to get to the bed, James accidentally kicked a candle. This, of course, went unnoticed in the newlywed's affection for eachother.

The two did things that This narrorator would prefer not to write. 

"James." Lily gasped. James mistook that for something else, obviously.

"NO! JAMES! THE ROOM IS ON FIRE!" Lily shouted. Sure enough, the floor was on fire, the room heating up immensly. James gasped and started shouting spells to put the fire out. While shouting spells, he put on his clothes. Lily pulled on her clothes and started helping.

The hotel operators heard the screaming, and rushed in. People don't scream like that, even on their wedding nights.

The two were dumping buckets of water on the floor. The fire was slowly dying, as was the romantic feel of the wedding night. The hotel manager, Barbera, called the fire department.

Lily started to fill her bucket up again, when she laughed. She laughed so hard, her sides started to hurt. She clutched them and tried to breathe, which was hard. She fell to the bathroom floor, wasting cold water over herself. She laughed harder. James came in, hearing Lily squeak from laughter. 

Seeing his new wife's laughing state, he started to laugh, too.

"James!" Lily giggled. "This is the best night of my life!" Lily laughed some more.

James looked at the now extinguished fire and sighed. The ruby red carpet was now singed black. This was the best night of his life, as well. 

END

**This chapter is kindof clichéd, so, meh. Haha. I don't want to do angst for a while, because I like happy-go-lucky. :**

TEH.


	28. Marriage Mishaps

**Lipgloss and Cologne, chapter twenty-eight.  
By: The.Eigth.Horcrux.**

_**Thanks again to potterlady4691 for this idea.**_

_Marriage Mishaps._

-

"Lily! I'm bored." James whispered. They were seated at the left side of the church where the Bride's family was to sit.

"Shh. James. The bride hasn't even come out yet." Lily scolded. She was holding her husband's hand, at her sister's wedding.

"Why is your sister marrying a whale?" James asked. Lily giggled, but slapped his hand, telling him to be good.

The organist started to play, the music floating into everyone's ears. In respect, everyone stood. Petunia walked out, looking the prettiest Lily had ever seen her. Her dress was simple, but elegant. It was white (obviously), with glitter and sequins. Her hair was curly, but the underlayer was straight. She didn't know it, but her hair stylist was a witch. Her hair had glitter in it. She looked radiant.

"Can I accidentally trip her?" James asked, causing Lily to snort in laughter. Everyone in the near area looked at Lily and James, scowling. Lily looked down and giggled. Petunia walked past her sister and brother-in-law and shot them a glare. 'Freaks' she mouthed. Lily rolled her emerald eyes.

"Wanna have some fun?" Lily asked, a mischevious glint in her eyes. The guests in the pews sat down.

"What kind of fun?" James smirked as Lily took out her wand. She muttered a spell, and the priest started speaking german. Everyone (including the Evans parents) laughed.

Petunia glared in the direction of James and Lily, who were laughing, looking like innocent guests attending a wedding. Lily reversed the spell. The priest was oblivious to what was going on around him. The wedding continued.

James pulled out his wand and pointed it at Vernon's legs. Vernon started to do a tap dance. Lily, who was taking a sip of water, laughed, and water squirted out through her nose. Some water flicked and hit her grandmother's head. Lily laughed harder. Mrs. Evans turned around and saw Lily choking. Thinking it was something different, she gasped. 

"LILY! LILY, DEAR!? ARE YOU OKAY?!" Old Mrs. Evans ran back, and started patting Lily's back.

"I'm okay, Grandma! Go back and sit down!" Lily hissed affectionatly at her grandmother. Mrs. Evans smiled and sheepishly went and sat down. James tried to hold back a laugh.

James took his wand out again, but Lily shook her head no.

"It's her day. Let her shine." Lily whispered. James obeyed and put his wand away. 

The bride and groom said their 'I do's' and walked out. Petunia stopped by her sister,

"You and your freak husband ruined my wedding! I hate you! I never want to see you ever again!"

"Fine, Petty. It's no problem. We risked our lives, and our unborn baby's life to see you on the best day of your life. You know about the war. We're going back in hiding tonight. I only wanted to see my sister get married. Who knows when I'll see you again, Petunia. Goodbye." Lily turned on her heel and walked away, not knowing that this was the last time she'd see her sister, ever again.


	29. Meeting the Parents, a Happy Affair

**Lipgloss and Cologne, chapter twenty-nine.**

**By: The.Eigth.Horcrux.**

_**Again, thanks to potterlady4691, for this (hopefully) humorful chapter.**_

_-Meeting the Parents, a Happy Affair._

--

James pulled at the knot of his tie. Were all ties so itchy? Or, was it just nerves? James didn't know. He finally plucked the nerve and rang the doorbell.

"I'll get it!" James heard Lily call from inside the house. The door swung open, and James stood there, with a boquet of flowers in his hand. He smiled and passed them to her.

"They're for you." James said, nodding. Lily frowned a litte.

"Thanks." She opened the door wider, inviting him inside.The house was cozy. The little porch had a small bench in one corner, the walls were painted a dark ochre colour. The two walked through a set of classy french doors. There was a little hallway after the doors, with a bathroom on the left and a closed door to a garage on the right. The hallway led into a small, but cozy TV area, with white bouncy sofas. There was one word to describe the house: Muggle.

"Mum. Dad. This is James. James Potter." Lily introduced the parents to the boyfriend. Mrs. Evans saw the boquet of roses in her daughter's arms, and wnt to get a vase for the flowers. She put the roses in the vase and placed it in the middle of the coffee table.

"This is a lovely house you have, Mr and Mrs. Evans." James said, looking around. Lily smiled and sat on the big white armchair, leaving one remaining spot: By her father.

"Oh, thank you, James," Mrs. Evans smiled in a friendly way. "Dinner will be ready shortly." She walked into the kitchen to finish dinner. The silence was awkward, too quiet.

"That's it! I can't sit in this room with these _freaks _for another minute! Call me when supper is ready!" Petunia stormed out the room and up the stairs.

Lily sucked air in through her teeth in an embarrassed matter.

"Sorry for my sister's attitude, James." Lily apologized. Her father just sat there.

"Erm. Daddy! Why don't you explain how a car motor works to James. I'm sure James would like to know." Lily brightly suggested. Mr. Evans turned to James, and then looked at Lily. He nodded and started to explain, in very indepth detail. Lily yawned, and went to check on supper. 

"What a nice boy you've gotten there, Lily, dear." Mrs. Evans smiled as Lily shuffled into the fancy kitchen. Lily smiled.

"I sure hope there's no disaster. Oh, mum, no, let me!" Lily took the dishes from her mother's aging hands and placed them on the table. 

"Thanks, Lily."

"Mum," Lily started. "How is Petunia?" Lily asked, a small, sad smile on her face.

"Petunia is jealous. She wishes she had a boy like yours. She loves you, Lily." Mrs. Evans smiled. "Now, get the boys in here. Supper is ready." Lily obeyed.

"SUPPER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She shouted. A sheepish smile crept on to her face at the stern look her mother gave her. She giggled a little.

Once everyone was settled in for their meal, Mr Evans piped up,

"So, James Potter, what are your intentions with my daughter?" Mr. Evans ran a hand over Lily's head, causing her to blush.

"Daddy, don't be cliché!" Lily scolded. James had no problem answering the question.

"Well, your daughter is one of a kind. My intentions at first, in third year, might I add, was to date her for Sirius, to get him to her best friend. Lily knows this, she was a little mad when she first found out. But, using Lily turned into a genuine crush. Ah, I'm going off topic.

"My intentions with Lily are to make her the happiest girl around." At this, Petunia gagged.

"Thank you, James. Why Lily? Why do you like Lily?" Mr. Evans inquired.

"Well, she's hot-tempered, stubborn, and one of the coolest girls I've ever met," James answered, "Can you excuse me? I have to go to the loo. Better question, where is the loo?" James sheepishly grinned. 

"Here, James, I'll show you." Lily stood with James. James hit his head off of the chandelier that was hanging above the dining room table.

"Ow. Ow!" James sucked air in through his teeth, as Lily did earlier.

"Oh, my God! James! Are you okay?" Lily asked. James clutched his head. Petunia giggled.

"Is it bleeding? It feels like it's bleeding!" James exclaimed.

"Let's get that cleaned up! Excuse us." Lily led James to a bathroom.

James sat on the side of the tub, while Lily opened the mirror to get products to help a cut. She gasped when she saw the blood all over his head.

"Oh, James! Hold still!" Lily cleaned out the cut.

James touched the once-bleeding part of his head. Lily told him his head was cleaned up, and they headed back to the table.

The rest of the dinner went smoothly, with embarrassing dad-like questions and honest answers on James' part. James was getting ready to leave, his jacket on, and shoes tied tight.

"'Bye, James!" Lily walked him to the door.

"Bye, Lily." James leaned down to kiss her. Their lips were about to touch, when Mr. Evans cleared his throat.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY LILY?!" He roared. Lily looked shocked.

"No! Daddy! It's okay!" But Mr. Evans didn't pay heed. He ran after James. 

"Bye, James!" Lily yelled, and sighed.

_Moral of the night, _Lily thought, _Don't kiss your boyfriend around your dad._

_**End!**_

Reviews are welcome, just some feedback if you like it or no. Kthnx.

-TEH.


	30. Cupid's Dumbledore

**Lipgloss and Cologne, chapter thirty.  
By: The.Eigth.Horcrux**

_**Wow! Thirty chapters! Almost one-hundred reviews. I feel so special!   
Here's a Valentine's Day treat, for about five minutes of your time, you can purchase a smile and a heart full of LilyXJames fun!   
(Thanks to potterlady4691 for this lovely idea! (it's actually "teachers matchmaking", but I figured this would be alright) I do appreciate them like something fierce, because you're helping me write this story!)**_

-_Cupid Dumbledore._

--

Lily sat in the great hall, stabbing her eggs. It was February thirteenth, meaning tomorrow was Valentine's Day. Oh, how lame Valentine's Day was. A day for couples to shove in the single person's face that they can't get, or rather, don't have, a boyfriend or girlfriend. It made Lily mad. She didn't have a boyfriend, and last Valentine's Day, her six-month boyfriend was caught, by Lily herself, in a broom closet, with another girl. Her heart was 'broken'. She sat in her bed, with the curtians closed, crying for hours. This year, she wasn't gonna let Valentine's Day and all of the lame couples get her down. But, that was going to be hard, because Mr. I-Have-Twinkly-Eyes had a trick up his sleeve. And this trick involved a red-head named Lily Evans.

-

Dumbledore sat at the table for teachers in the Great Hall. He had his twinkly eyes on Lily Evans, a sixth year prefect. She was stabbing her eggs, deep in thought. As headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, he knew what that girl disliked. And he knew that she disliked Valentine's Day. But, this year, she was going to enjoy it. With a little love potion? No, too distrustworthy. The old fashion way, locking them into a room together until they realized they were meant to be together. 

-

James sat across the table from Lily Evans. She never seemed to notice him. She was different, for sure. She seemed to have a home built inside her head, and nobody else was allowed in. Did she even have friends? It was funny, he had never seen her gossiping with other girls, like all of the other Gryffindor girls. She didn't follow trends, she didn't care. And James was utterly in love with her.

-

Lily was walking past an empty classroom. A perfect place to study, she decided. She walked in, and sat in a desk in the far corner, secured from people coming in to break rules or something. She took her book out of her backback with some parchment and started to write her Potions essay. This was going to be fun.

-

James was walking past an empty classroom. He figured he could go in to get away from all of the stalkers. Why did he have to be attractive? All of the girls were following him, asking him out for Valentine's Day. He walked into the classroom, and shut the door.

-

Albus Dumbledore jumped out from behind the statue, the same way a goblin or a vampire would sneak up on it's prey. He pointed his wand at the doorknob of the classroom that James Potter just went inside. He locked it with a special spell. Only the caster could unlock it. His blue eyes twinkled, and he walked away, proud of his work.

"Happy Valentine's Day, James Potter and Lily Evans." He whispered, and skipped up the hall, singing showtunes.

-

"Ugh!" Lily scoffed. James looked up, he was unaware that there was someone else in the room. James dropped his quill in shock. He was in the same room as Lily Evans!

"Lily?" James asked. Lily looked up and glared.

"Potter? Did you stalk me in here?" She knew about his obsessive crush on her. It scared her.

"No, I didn't know anyone was in here." James responded.

"Well, I'm out of here!" Lily picked up her books and stormed to the door. She tried to yank open the heavy door, but the door wouldn't budge.

"What's the matter, Evans? Am I too irristiable?" James smirked, his eyes twinkling. Lily rolled her eyes.

"No. The door, it's locked! _Alohomora! _It won't unlock!" Lily began to panic. Oh, if she was locked in this room with James bloody Potter, she was going to have a breakdown.

"Well, it's not so bad, Lily, really. I mean, we could work on our Potions essay together, if you want..." James trailed off at Lily's glare.

"Why don't you do your stupid Potions essay, while I bang on the door and scream!" Lily sarcastically suggested.

"Lily. Why do you hate me?" James asked, ignoring her sarcasm.

"Because! You're arrogant." Lily said, without missing a beat.

"How?" James inquired. Lily stayed silent. "No answer?" James raised an eyebrow. Lily scoffed.

"See, Lily. I don't get this about you! You're stuck in your own head, with no friends, and you hate people without a legitimate reason!" James ran a hand through his hair, a habit he aquired when he was nervous.

"Why do you care!? Why do you have a strange obsession with me?!" Lily spat back.

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU, DAMMIT!" James shouted. Lily fell back against a chair. She didn't know it was love. Her breath got caught in her chest.

James stomped up to her, grabbed her shoulders, and kissed her. His lips crashed down on hers. She didn't know how to respond. Should she push him away? Or respond? So many questions, she chose one. James prodded her lips with his tongue, teasing her. She responded by opening her lips a little. Her body molded perfectly with his, a match made in Heaven. Their tongues started dancing, a tango with no music. The fireworks were blinding, the sparks between them were as blinding as the flames on Bonfire Night.

James had never kissed a girl like this before. She tasted like cinnamin and chocolate. She smelled like jasmine and lilac. She was erotic.

Lily felt as if she was on a cloud. She had never kissed a boy like this before. Nobody has ever made her feel so, girly.

A little click made the two break apart. The door was opening. The two looked so happy. Their lips were swollen, and their hair was messed up.

Albus Dumbledore walked in, his eyes more twinkly than ever. The way his eyes twinkled creeped Lily out.

"Oh! Headmaster! Thank you! I was beginning to panic! I didn't know why the door wouldn't open, and I was so worried. Thank you!" Lily exclaimed. She grabbed her books and walked out. James followed.

"Happy Valentine's Day, James." Albus smiled. James smiled back. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.

"Um, Headmaster? Why do your eyes twinkle like that?" James couldn't help but ask. Dumbledore chuckled, and gave no response. Albus skipped out of the room, like a little girl. 

James could've sworn he heard him singing "We're off to see the wizard! The wonderful wizard of Oz!"

"He's mental, I'm telling you." James muttered.

-

_**February fourteenth.**_

The newest couple of Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry walked out of the Gryffindor common room. They were holding hands and talking in hushed tones. Lily honestly didn't know why she hated James. They were together for a few short hours, but yet Lily felt more comfortable with James than anyone else. They were a dream couple, and there was only one person to thank for that...

-

Albus Dumbledore sat at the head of the staff table, scanning the pupils of his school. There was a different buzz to the conversations, and it wasn't just because of the holiday. The place seemed so relaxed. Then, two people walked through the doors. All conversations stopped when they saw the joined hands. Lily Evans and James Potter were a couple? Since when?

There were hushed rumors about to start in Three ... Two ... One.

"I think they were together all along, and it was just a surprise." One girl whispered.

"I heard they were siblings." Another boy said to a friend. 

-

Lily took a deep breath, and opened the door to the great hall. Her eyes went wide when she saw the decorations. The great hall was pink. There were hearts everywhere, and Cupids floating around, shooting arrows at students.

The two walked to get a spot, when they heard whispers.

"...Siblings."

"...They're banging on the regular."

"OH,MY,GOD!" Lily shouted. "CAN'T PEOPLE GET TOGETHER WITHOUT RUMORS HERE?!" She glared. Dumbledore chuckled.

James looked to his headmaster. He mouthed "Thank you".

Dumbledore raised his gold goblet, his eyes twinkling away.

**END.**

**HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY, EVERYOBODY! Even though it's my least favourite day of the year, you may like it. I sure hope you like this chapter. Drop a review, or something. Feedback would be awesome. And, now, I must beg for suggestions, even though I did get some from a dear reviewer, I forgot to write them down. -Looks down sadly-**

You know you love it,

TEH.


	31. SURPRISE

**Lipgloss and Cologne, chapter thirty-one.**

**By: The.Eigth.Horcrux**

_**Thanks to MeganxRawr, for the chapter idea. . aha. Sorry for the lack of updates, my plot bunny has decided to run away, and nothing **_**looks **_**right when it's on the screen, and EURGH! hahaha, so, enjoy. BY THE WAY! I HAVE ONEHUNDRED REVIEWS! EEEEEEE! I LOVE MY REVIEWERS AND READERS! YOU ALL ROCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_SURPRISE!__**  
**_--

The sun shone on the green grass, the early morning dew glittered in the sunlight. To be clichéd, it was a beautiful day in London. Footsteps shuffling through the wet grass disturbed the morning silence. The birds were singing their song, waking up the sleepyheads who didn't want to get up. As usual, only one girl was up at seven-thirty AM on a Saturday morning. She was wearing a cute little outfit, consisting of a black and pink dress, pink Chucks, and a black bré was sitting on top of her head.

She took a blanket out of her backpack and spread it across the damp grass, facing the Great Lake. She pulled a text book out of her bag, and started to do her homework. Looking at her, you'd never think she was the Walking-Brain. In fact, she was the most popular girl in her school, she had all of the boys after her, and she was part of the air-head crowd. Of course, she got annoyed with the air-heads, so she _had _to go somewhere alone.

Even as the prettiest, most perfect, most flawless girl in school, she wasn't happy. It was her seventeenth birthday, meaning she had to throw the biggest party in Hogwarts. Which meant, she had to have all of the plastics, all of the hottest boys, all of the Gryffindors, some Ravenclaws, a couple Hufflepuffs, and, as tradition says, no Slytherins.

Lily put the end of her Eagle quill between her perfect, "main character of a story" teeth, and thought. She wasn't thinking of what to write in her essay, of course not! She always let her mind wander. At this paticular minute, her memory drifted to her birthday, last year. The day where she outgrown her best friend, the day her best friend disappeared from her life, but never from her mind.

She sighed as she thought of his crooked nose, which wasn't like that when she was younger. No doubt from his overly abusive father. She thought of his greasy looking hair, which she knew for a fact that he washed. It was a result from a potion gone wrong, Lily recalled. She chuckled at the memory. He added one too many unicorn hairs, and it exploded, and ruined Severus' silky, black hair for good. She was there for him.

"Lily?" A voice broke her out of her deep thoughts. She turned, her green eyes glittering with the memories.

"Sev?" She asked. He nodded. He sat down, without asking. Lily smiled, remembering his lack of manners.

"So, happy birthday!" He over-enthusiasticly smiled, passing her a present. Lily's smile faltered.

"Severus, I can't accept this." Severus looked at the carefully wrapped present, his smile falling off of his face, and blowing in the warm June breeze.

"Why?" He asked, foolishly. Lily smiled at the boy with the clean-but-greasy hair.

"Because, you spent money on someone you don't even talk to anymore, you could've bought something special for yourself out of this." Lily stroked his thumb, making his heart race like a million horses.

"I've had this for you, since we were ten, I was waiting for you to be seventeen to give it to you. Please accept it." His large, dark, bottomless eyes were pleading. Lily smiled and took the gift. She nipped the end of the pretty blue ribbon and pulled lightly. The ribbon fell to the blanket at her feet. The breeze threatened to blow it away, but Lily layed a book on it to keep it in place. Severus smiled.

Lily slowly and carefully ripped the orange paper and tore it off of the box. She opened the box and gasped.

Inside the gift, there was a beautiful ring. It had a snake engraved in the red diamond. The initials "SS and LE" Were carefully in the diamond, looking as if it was drawn on the diamond. The ruby glittered in the morning sunlight. Tears formed in Lily's eyes, blurring her vision, rippling like a river, and pouring out. She slipped the ring on her pinky, feeling a warmth through her hand, up her arm and into her heart. 

"Was this enchanted?" Lily asked, her voice trembling. Severus nodded, and dived into an explination.

"Well, when we were young, I wanted to be with you forever. As friends, that is. Anyway, I thought that if I got this enchanted to keep me forever in your heart, even as a memory, we'd be friends forever and ever. But, I didn't give it to you when you were younger, because it could harm an underaged wizard or witch. More so a witch. So, I waited.

"Last year, when I called you that dreaded word, my heart broke in my chest. I wanted you to be my friend still. You were so mad, it kindof confirmed that redheads have firey tempers. I am so sorry, Lily. I am."

It was safe to say Lily was speechless. So, she did the same thing any normal girl would do, she hugged him. Without thinking, she kissed him, a friendly kiss on the lips, but it was a kiss, none the less.

"Let's do something tonight! To celebrate my birthday! Oh, my! It will be awesome! You can get dressed up, and you can tell me about your life, 'cause you know about mine, being the celebraty in the school paper! Oh, Severus! I'm so excited!" Lily didn't take a breath. Severus laughed at her, causing her to laugh, too. It was like old times.

"Okay! Lily, I have to go, Bye!" Severus got up and walked away. 

"WAIT! Meet me in the Great Hall, six-thirty?" Severus nodded. Lily smiled and waved. She took the blue ribbon from her present and tied it around her wrist.

It was good to have Severus back in her life.

--

"LILY! COME HERE!" Lily's roommate, Rosie, gushed. Lily shook her head.

"Rosie, no. I'm getting ready. I have birthday plans." Lily looked at herself. She was wearing a new purple dress, with black leggings that cut off at the ankles, and a pair of stilettos. She had her ruby ring on her pinky, and her hair in loose ringlets, cascading down her shoulders. 

With contentment, she opened the door to her room. Six-twenty-five. She had time to run, if she could in her outragously high shoes. She walked down the stairs.

"SUPRISE!!" A chorus of voices with heavy English accents called. Lily blinked, like a deer in headlights. She shook her head.

"Be right back." Lily ran from the common room. Six-twenty-nine. She bumped into Severus.

"Sev!" Lily tripped in the height of her shoes. "Woah," Lily laughed. "Come to my common room. Change in plans." Lily took Severus' hand, and they walked into the Gryffindor common room.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, LILY!" The same group of voices shouted, in the same accents. Lily smiled, and squeezed Severus' hand. He wasn't good at parties.

Didn't they know she didn't want a party? Lily looked at all of the people there. They were her closest friends, and some people she'd never seen before. She reconized some of the school newspaper reporters, and she shuttered. The rumors that would be in the paper for her apperance.

Severus had never been in the common room before. It was red and gold (go figure), with red chairs, with gold trim. There were banners of lions hanging in some corners of the room. There was a big banner by the stairs that said "HAPPY 17th, LILY!" There were big tables with punch bowls (spiked, maybe?), chips, candy, and other birthday goodies. The room was pretty, all together.

"Here! Open the gifts!" James Potter insisted. Lily smiled and kissed him on the lips. More affectionatly, and lovingly than her kiss with Severus.

Lily devoured the gifts that she got, opening them with love and care, but yet excitement. She had to admit, for someone who disliked parties, she was having a good time.

She had a different reaction for each gift, and a different spark in her eyes. Nobody noticed. Nobody except Severus. He also noticed that she didn't have the same glitter in her eyes like she had for his ring.

After a lot of dancing, a couple.. or six.. firewhiskeys, Lily was tired.

"Thanksss guyss!" Lily slurred, and then hiccoughed. She smiled drunkly. 

"Yer welcome!" A more drunk Sirius Black clapped her on the back. She giggled, and took his full bottle of Firewhiskey out of his hand, and chugged. It felt cold in her mouth, but yet warmed in her throat. It was her favourite alcohol.

"I LOVE MY BIRTHDAY!" Lily screamed. She put her head back and laughed.

"Happy birthday, Lily!" Severus caught the drunken girl as she toppled over. She smiled, and shhed him.

"No happy birthday for LILY!" Lily screamed.

It was a surprise, alright. This was a side of Lily Severus didn't know. She was never loud, she was the quiet reserved girl. Had she changed that much? Severus hugged her. She smiled.

"I wuv you, Sevus!" She slurred. Severus smiled. He carried her to her room, (using a spell so he wouldn't slide down the slide/stairs.) and put her in her bed.

"Happy birthday, Lily." He whispered, and left the Gryffindor Common room.

The rumors that were posted in the HogJournal the next day were outrageous. Lily had a hangover that lasted until Tuesday. It was a happy birthday, alright.

-  
_**Reviews? I think I might write some of those rumors that were posted in a small oneshot. So, look out for that.**_

Thanks for waiting for this chapter, and I again apologize for the small wait. It actually wasn't a long wait, but, meh. Ahaha.

xo-TEH.


	32. Brain Freeze

**Lipgloss and Cologne, chapter thirty-two.  
By: ****The.Eigth.Horcrux.**

**  
This chapter is dedicated to Rider Arya Svit-kona, for this lovely idea. It put a smile on my face. And I hope it does justice to what you want. : So, without futher adieu, chapter thirtytwo: (Thanks to Wikipedia for the information on Brain Freezes.)**

_Brain Freeze!_

-

"Brain Freeze is a form of headache, usually known to expierance after consuming cold beverages, or, in our case, Ice cream,. The reaction is usually triggered within a few seconds after a very cold consumed substance comes into contact with the roof of the mouth. The pain is not caused by the cold temperature alone, but rather, quick warming of the hard palate Letting the mouth slowly return to normal temperature can prevent this from occurring. Brain freeze is often a result of speaking or breathing out of the mouth after consuming something cold."

Lily read to James, who was suffering from a major headache. He was eating a pretty large sundae (usually he shared with Sirius, but since Sirius wasn't present, he decided to eat it alone.)

"So, how do I get rid of it?" James started hitting his head off of the wooden fifties-styled diner table.

"First of all, you stop banging your head, you'll make it worse! And, you'll give yourself a bruise. And, you take your tongue and put it flat on the roof of your mouth. Like this." Lily demonstrated.

James tried to copy Lily, but failed, miserabaly.

"James! What are you doing?! You don't do that!" Lily scolded. James, was trying to force his headache away, with more ice cream.

"Well, what the hell do I do?!" James shouted, spitting vanilla ice cream everywhere. Lily scrunched her nose in disgust, and whiped it from her cheeks.

"You stop spitting ice cream at me for starters," Lily muttered. "And then, you stop eating that unnaturally large ice cream. And we leave." Lily started walking to the door, leading from the kitchen.

"But, my ice cream!" James whined.

"No." Lily walked out the door. James followed her.

"OW!" Lily turned at the sound of her boyfriend's shout. He was lying on the floor, clutching his head. Lily burst out in a chortle of laughter. This was a great night. 


	33. Popstar Lily?

_**Lipgloss and Cologne, chapter thirty-three.  
By: **_**The.Eigth.Horcrux  
**_**  
Thanks for all the lovely reviews! This chapter is based off of a story I'm reading, called **_**Hermione's Song. **_**I think the plotline is cute, so.. haha.**_

--

_Popstar Lily?_

-

Lily and James, the two BEST friends in school. They did everything together. Eat, walk, homework, partner up for groups, and more. But, the two had secrets. They were both crushing on eachother. Only Sirius Black and Remus Lupin knew the truth. They devised a plan. A flawless plan, if you knew the spell, which neither did.

"Moony, if you don't know the spell, wouldn't this not work?" Sirius whispered. Remus shook his shaggy hair out of his steel coloured eyes.

"I know it. _Prior_ _Chanter." _He muttered, and pointed his wand at Lily.

--

Lily looked at James and burst into a fit of laughter.

"That is ridiculas!" Lily bent over, clutching her sides, gasping for air.

"What?" James chuckled.

"The fact that--" Lily cut off. She felt a warm sensation in her stomache, floating up to her throat.

"Lily? Oh! Lily!" James shouted. His friend's eyes were glazed over, and she looked like a zombie.

"_Best friends, ex friends to the end. Better of as lovers, not the other way around.." _Lily's eyes widened, and she put her hands to her mouth. She sang. She never sang. James stared at her.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"_Everything's fine!" _She yelled, in a metal-type way. She looked at James and ran away.

"Lily! Come back!" James chased her.

--

Meanwhile, Remus and Sirius were watching this spectacle.

"Was that supposed to happen?" Sirius bit his lip.

Remus shook his head.

"Damn. I got the words mixed up. Wait, I didn't use the right spell." His eyes widened in shock. Sirius punched his arm.

"Bloody idiot." He muttered, and walked away.

"I have to fix this." Remus frantically got up and ran to his dorm. Indeed, he had to fix it.

--

"Lily, you can come out. It's no big deal, you have a wonderful voice." James was standing in the girl's bathroom, knocking on a stall door.

"_The coast is not yet clear." _She sang, sniffling.

"Oh, come on!" James knocked again.

A quiet giggle came from a toilet. Moaning Myrtle.

"_If we were a movie, you'd be the right guy, and I'd be the best friend, you'd fall in love with. In the end, we'll be laughing--" _Lily sang in a whisper. She put her hand over her mouth to muffle the rest of the words.

"Lily? Are you okay? Come out."

_"I'm just waiting for my world to fall apart."_

"Come ON, Lily." Lily opened the door a crack. James saw her eyes were puffy and tearful. "That's my girl, put on a smile, and come with me."

--

Sirius was runnning past Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, headed for the library.

He banged into Lily and James.

"Oomph!" Sirius grunted. Lily smiled at him.

"Lily! How can you be so happy in this situation?" Sirius frantically looked at her.

"_Underneath this smile, my world is slowly caving in..." _Lily sang to him. Sirius looked down, ashamed. He shouldn't have meddled in their lives.

"Padfoot, do you know what happend to Lily?" James asked.

"No." Sirius quickly lied, and ran away.

Lily and James shared looks that said "He's mental".

--

Remus was flicking through all of his books in his school trunk. He couldn't find ANYTHING on this spell. He only had one thing to do. He gulped and ran away, to find his solution.

--

"Come in." The deep voice of Albus Dumbledore, the new Hogwarts headmaster called.

"Professor. Help. Lily has been hit with a spell or something, and now she's singing everything!" James said with a rush of panic.

"How was she hit with a spell?" Dumbledore asked, calmly.

"I don't know. We were talking, and then she started singing things." James explained.

"_So take a look at me now." _Lily sadly sang. Dumbledore looked at her. He pointed his wand, and a string of blue came from Lily's chest, and went into a vail for potions. He put it in a strange silver instrument, and examined it.

"Well, you were hit with the "Prior Chanter" spell. It's a singing spell, that makes you sing what you're thinking. It only wears off if you get a secret out to someone you care about." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. Lily gulped.

A fast knock against the door caused the three to turn. Dumbledore opened the door, and Remus Lupin rushed inside.

"Sir. I hit Lily Evans with a Prior Chanter spell, and now she's singing. I wanted her to tell James that she loves him." Remus said, jumbling his words together.

"_It's like a giant game of telephone." _Lily angrily sang.

"Lily! I'm so sorry!" Remus rushed over to her. Lily pushed him away, and turned to James.

"_Don't ever change the way you are, I've never loved anyone more." _She smiled.

--

**Song List.**

Song 1) Bang The Doldrums- Fall Out Boy.

Song 2) Mother, Mother- The Veronicas.

Song 3) Calling All Cops- Motion City Soundtrack.

Song 4) If We Were a Movie- Hannah Montana.

Song 5) Can't Finish What You Started- Motion City Soundtrack.

Song 6) Underneath This Smile- Hilary Duff.

Song 7) Against All Odds- Phil Collins

Song 8) Where I Belong- Motion City Soundtrack.

Song 9) The Conversation- Motion City Soundtrack.

Review? 


	34. Green is Mean

**Lipgloss and Cologne, chapter Thirty-Four.  
By: The.Eigth.Horcrux  
WOW! THIRTY FREAKING FOUR CHAPTERS! No, please, hold the applause. And, over ONE HUNDRED reviews! I LOVE MY READERS! This chapter takes on the day of the year (St. Patrick's Day, for those who don't know), and it might not be very good, because the part of my brain that gives me a plot is pushing it's way out of my ear. So, without anymore annoying Author's Notes, chapter THIRTY FOUR!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, the forks in this chapter, Sirius' shoe, the grass, Lily's wand, Silly String or Wet Willies.  
--  
_  
Green IS Mean._

--

It was green. Every little particle in the Great Hall was green. Lily binked several times. She glanced up at the sky, the only non-green thing in the room (Besides for the studnts), and saw many shamrocks falling, but dissolving into nothingness halfway down. Lily shuddered under the green and sat next to James. 

"Too. Much. Green." Lily angrily huffed. James pressed his mouth to her lips and laughed.

"Why don't you like green? I like it. The colour of grass, the colour of trees. The colour of your beautiful eyes..." James trailed off. Lily grinned. She whipped out her wand and spun it between her fingers. She had an evil glint in her eye. With a non-verbal spell, she transfigured her fork into a bottle of silly string. With a start, she sprayed James.

"HEY!" James copied her, getting his own green silly string. He sprayed Lily with the substance. Lily laughed and started running backwards, spraying her boyfriend with her own green ooze. He started chasing her, being faster than her, caught her with no trouble. Lily wiggled out of his grasp, and ran, banging into Sirius Black.

"Hi, Sirius!" Lily grinned, and sprayed Sirius' head. He gasped, and transfigured his shoe into his own bottle of green substance. He sprayed Lily's hair, and she laughed, running. She put a charm on her can so it would never run out, unless the spell was lifted. The three ran outside. They started flinging grass at eachother, whilst spraying each other person with the string. Lily cackled, and transfigured a leaf into more silly string. She also charmed this batch of string to never run out.

Remus Lupin watched his friends spraying eachother, looking like hooligans. He shook his head. Lily ran up to him, and sprayed him, tossing a can at his feet. He looked up, and she winked.

"Me and you against James and Sirius." He nodded, and they started chasing their opponants.

"GREEN WAR!" Sirius shouted, collecting an audience. The four started spraying eachother. The crowd started cheering them on. The group laughed at how silly they all looked, and sprayed more silly string. Lily squealed as James pinned her down to the grass. He looked at her, and sprayed silly string down her shirt.

"JAMES!" She squealed. Without warning, Lily popped her finger in her mouth, sucked for a second, and then stuck her finger in James' ear.

"Ew! Lily! That's disgusting!" James scoffed. Lily grinned and sprayed James' stomache, whilst laughing. Lily got up and ran, and then tackled Sirius.

"AHH!" He yelled in shock. Lily messed up his shaggy hair, and then sprayed it.

"Students!" Professor McGonagall came rushing out, looking more stern than usual.

"Hey, Minnie. Do something different with your hair?" Sirius charmingly smiled at her. She narrowed her eyes and dragged the four messey students off.

"Told you green is mean." Lily muttered to James. He just laughed, and stuck his finger in his mouth, transferring the spit to Lily's ear.

"Yuck." She muttered, and the students plus McGonagall went to get their detention assignments.

--

**LIKE IT! Thanks to**** Fire of thine eyes ****for the idea! The green fight, used for the occasion of St. Patty's Day!**

Thanks for sticking with me in my non-writing times! A review would make me smile, but sticking with me would make me ecstatic:D

xo.


	35. Inside the Box

LIPGLOSS and COLOGNE, chapter THIRTY FIVE.

Sorry for the wait!! Thanks to my reviewers! And, onto the next installment of Lipgloss and Cologne! (Word count: 458)

--

"Inside the Box"

–

James scoffed angrily at his paper. Lily looked at him and laughed. He looked at her, questions prickling his eyes. Lily shrugged, and pressed her lips together to suppress a giggle.

"Think outside the box!" Lily finally exclaimed, fed up with the way James couldn't get the problem.

"Outside the box?" James smirked, and drew a box around the problem they were partnered together to solve.

"Yes. That's the answer! Think outside the box!" Lily giggled at the way her boyfriend couldn't get the question. He looked at her, and tugged a strand of cherry-red hair that sat on top of her head. She looked up at him, her hair falling in curtains around her face. She looked beautifully insane.

James looked at her, and with an evil glint in his eyes, he drew his wand. Flicking his wand, he placed a glass box around Lily. Lily started to walk towards James. She banged into the glass wall of the box.

"Ow." She said, no emotion evident in her voice. Like a mime, she started to put her hands against the box. She looked at James, glaring with all of the hatred she could muster.

"GET ME OUT OF HERE!" She screamed at him.

"Hey, Lily! Think outside of the box!" James retaliated. Lily screamed in frustration.

"GET ME OUT OF HERE!" She repeated. James laughed and walked away. Lily started banging on the glass box. James poked his head back in the room. He muted Lily with a spell, and walked away again.

Lily opened and closed her mouth trying to yell. She looked like a fish, trying to get air.

Stamping her feet, she tried to break the glass with a non-verbal spell. It was unsuccessful. She took off her stiletto, and took it by the toe. Using the sharp heel of the shoe, she started hitting the glass. It started to crack. Grinning, Lily started to hit the glass harder. Finally, it smashed. She was about to step out of the wreckage, when a voice said:

"Reparo." Causing the glass shards to go back in place, trapping Lily, once again.

"What do you want from me!" Lily wailed. James walked in, grinning. Lily glared, and smashed the box, once again. She ran out of the glass shards before James could repair the box. She pushed James in the box, and shouted

"Reparo!" The glass trapped James in.

"Sucker." She grinned, and walked out of the room. James looked at her hips swinging and laughed.

"I love that girl." He smiled, and slid down the wall of the box.

* * *

Bwahaha. 35 chapters. I'm excited. Virtual margaritas and wine filled chocolates for everyone. Even though I'm not legal. Actually, I'm far from legal. xD

xo.


	36. Fanfiction

**Lipgloss and Cologne, chapter thirty-six.**

**Woo! Chapter thirty-six!!eleven!!eleventyone!! Haha. This is another computer chapter, but, not porn THIS time. Haha. On to chapter thirty-six!!**

--

Fanfiction.

--

The two lovers sat crowed the small screen to the computer they had just purchased. Lily was slowly typing the URL to the website.

"Double-you, double-you, double-you, dot, fanfiction, dot, net." James slowly said, dragging out each word. Lily did as he instructed. She pressed Enter, and waited for the web page to load. She turned to James, anticipating the adventure to come. When it loaded, she turned back to the screen. Scrolling through the categories and all the stories.

"Harry Potter? James! Why, that boy has the same name as your father!" Lily exclaimed, clicking the link frantically.

"Calm down, Lily! It's probably just coincidence!" He soothed. Lily shook her head, causing her hair to flick James' face. She went to the character list, muttering the characters as she went passed them

"Alastor M ... Albus D ... Alastor Moody? Albus Dumbledore! James! This is no coincidence! Someone is documenting our lives!" Lily grabbed James' shoulders, and started to shake him.

"Calm down!" James demanded. The redhead sheepishly smiled, releasing the boy's shoulders.

"Oh, my gosh! Look! It's YOUR name! Look, James P!" Lily shouted. James looked at her like she was crazy.

"No. It can't be! Scroll down!" The two clicked the arrow, and scrolled down, clicking the name that said "Lily P"

"It can't be right!" They found some stories about themselves, with different plots, and even some with the same plot line, just tweaked. Lily was in tears by the time she was done.

"James... this ... this is madness! How is it possible?! How can someone in some other dimension record our life? This is insane!"

James looked at her, and read more of these things called "Fanfictions." She went to another couple. "Draco M, and Hermione G? Who are these people?"

James shrugged, and said they must be from the future. Lily read some 'Dramione' stories. Some made her laugh, at what the authors can come up with. They found out that Harry Potter, was in fact, Lily and James' son. They read the stories about how Voldemort killed our protagonists. They read many varieties of stories. Lily huffed a big breath, and closed this '' thing. She blinked from the rays of electricity that were stinging her eyes. They stared at each other.

"James?" Lily broke the silence.

"Yeah?" James was thinking the same thing as Lily.

"We're going to die in three years..." She trailed off. James pulled her close, and kissed her hair. She put her arms around his neck, and they stood like that for a while.

"Let's make the best of it." James said, and pulled Lily closer to him. She giggled and they had the night of their life, creating a little James, or a little Lily.

--

**Didja like 'er?! I have no plot bunny, so it might not be like my other chapters. **


	37. Butterflies

Lipgloss and Cologne, chapter thirty-seven.

**Thanks for sticking with me through this story. My plot bunny has returned, with little baby plot bunnies! I named one Draco! Isn't he cute? Yeah? Awe! Anywho, before this idea hops away, here's chapter thirty-seven :)**

--

Butterflies.

--

The fluttering in her stomach was enough to drive her wild. She placed a slender hand on her abdomen, and sighed. She looked at the retreating back of her crush. Once again, she had turned him down, and once again, he had looked heartbroken. But, the difference between turning him down this time and the last, was that she had obtained a genuine crush on him. As much as she wanted to say 'yes,' she couldn't. She was stubborn. She had to keep up her facade, and she couldn't say yes. Her heart screamed at her, and when her emerald eyes met his hazel ones, her stomach just exploded. The caterpillars in her belly broke out of their cocoons, and attacked the tissues of her vital organ. She looked at the ground, and scuffed her feet against the soft, spring grass. The bright green blades bent under the pressure she put on it. With another sigh, she walked towards the castle where she resided.

–

"No, Potter!" She screamed in his face. He felt hurt, and tried to cover it with a cool expression. But, his eyes told the story. His eyes was the window to his soul. He could have the blank facial expression, but his eyes were the giveaway. He didn't respond to her cruel scream. It was a rude awakening, actually. He then realized she wasn't going to say yes. Ever. He picked up his dignity, and walked away from her. He walked through the slippery grass, and into the beautiful castle. With a sad sigh, he scrambled up the hundreds of stairs, and into the Gryffindor common room. He ignored his best friends, and went straight to his bed. He was heartbroken. 'Forget her,' his mind screamed, but, his heart, his soul, and his body screamed 'go get 'em, tiger!' He didn't know what to do. He chose the latter, and hopped out of his comfy bed.

–

She was curled into a ball in a big plush armchair by the warm fire. She had a book in her hands, and her eyes were moving back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. He watched her from the shadows. Yes, he looked creepy. Yes, he was feeling like a stalker. No, he didn't care. He plucked up the courage, and walked over to her. Tapping her shoulder, she lifted an arm. Lazily, she waved him off, using the same hand to turn the page to her book.

"No." He said to her. His lips were dry, his mouth felt numb. He licked his lips.

"Potter?" Lily looked dazed and confused. James nodded, and then he stared into his eyes. She felt her stomach do flip-flops. Her head went dizzy, and her lips went numb. She bit her lip, and stared at him. She knew what was coming, she couldn't let it happen. She wouldn't allow it. But, she imagined her lips pressed against his. Their lips and tongues dancing in perfect harmony. A moment that would be incredible, and indescribable. The two in their own little world, and nobody else in there, or out. Just the two of them.

"No.." she sighed. Why did her mind get the best of her? She looked downcast. She couldn't bare to look into James' eyes, and see the depths etched with sadness. The sadness that she created by every saying that dreaded one syllable word, every single time.

James shook his head.

"No isn't good enough for me, Lily." He said simply. She stared at him, her eyes wide. She wished him away. She wished the butterflies in her belly would just die or something.

Lily didn't say anything. She looked at her hands, and James put a finger under her chin, urging it upwards. She looked into his eyes, and nodded. He leaned in, and she leaned in, too. They both gulped. His lips came crashing down on hers. Her lips were numb. It was better than she had imagined. The fireworks were unbelievable. It was like Disney World. The lights, the sparks and the heat. James' tongue prodded Lily's lips, and she opened her lips for access. He dove his tongue into her chocolate-flavored mouth. She was exotic. He was painstakingly amazing. It was magical. The loving bliss that exploded in Lily's chest was enough to make her whimper. He felt as if he would be awoken by the annoying shuffling of Remus getting ready for classes.

Their tongues were dancing to the bass of their hearts. She crashed into him, and flung her arms around his neck, stroking the fine, silky hairs on his head. He pulled her close, with his hands on the small of her back. His feathery touch made her shiver. Her back burned where his fingers were stroking. Her lips were fire-hot. His lips tingled from the love that was being poured out in that simple kiss. What seemed like decades, but not nearly long enough, they pulled apart. They looked at each other, gasping for breath. Lily's lips were red and swollen. James' hair was messed up more than usual.

Lily felt the butterflies in her tummy, bouncing against the walls. She bit her swollen lip, and smiled shyly. She had never been so glad for those butterflies.

– 

Love? Hate? I need feedback! I've come this far, and I need to know if it's still liked! Thanks for reading chapter thirtyseven!! 


	38. The Birds and the Bees

**Lipgloss and Cologne, chapter Thirty-eight.**

**Yay! Almost forty chapters. I'm shocked, really. : )**

**I just want to thank ALL my readers, and those of you who has reviewed. **

**--**

"**The Birds and the Bees"**

–

James sat down in front of the roaring fire. He had his legs crossed, which resembled a pretzel. He was looking intently at his parents, who were attempting to give himself and Lily "the talk." Lily, needless to say, was on the verge of laughing. James was teetering the edge of embarrassment and laughing with Lily. As they were sixteen, they already knew the basics with what goes on behind closed doors and under the covers. It was natural to know the human anatomy by now. Lily glanced at James, who looked like he was trying to sink under the carpet, and never come out.

"Um..." Mrs. Potter started. Mr. Potter was standing off to the side, wringing his strong hands together. "Well. You know how flowers are grown..." Mrs. Potter started to say. Lily let a snort of laughter emit from her mouth. She tried to cover it with a cough.

"Sorry, Mrs. P, I have a load of phlegm in my throat. Continue." Lily coughed a little, making sure she sounded disgusting. Mrs. Potter looked at her kindly, and smiled.

"Well. To grow flowers, you need a seed. This seed is inside the woman." Lily glanced at James, who looked as if he wanted to die. She grabbed his knee, and he gave her a sharp look. She drew her hand back, and looked at his mum.

"The man's 'watering can' is... um... Harry, can you continue?" She looked at her husband, and he looked at her.

"Um, I have, to... um... wash my... dishwasher." He raced out of the room.

"HARRY! We don't own a dishwasher!" She called after him. She turned back to the two teenagers.

"Well. You know how when a girl reaches a certain age, her body changes, and she obtains eggs. These eggs need fertilization to grow. The fertilization comes from the male." James burst into laughter. Lily slapped him.

"Shh. This is interesting!" She snapped. Mrs. Potter smiled at Lily.

"Thanks, Lily, dear. I'm glad you're mature enough to handle this explanation. Anyway. When these 'seeds' are fertilized by the man's 'watering can', the eggs grow into babies." Mrs. Potter explained. By now, she was drawing diagrams on a piece of paper. Lily stared at them, with wide eyes. James' jaw was down on the floor. They shared a glance.

"You know what, mum? I think I know what I need to know. I won't go growing flowers. I promise!" James dashed out of the room.

"Don't worry, Mrs. P, I'll be safe." Lily took one last glance at the overly detailed comics of how babies were created. She shuttered, and ran after James.

"Lily..." James started cautiously, stepping away from her. Lily frowned.

"Yes?"

"Stay away from me, you female!" He shouted, and ran out of his room. Lily stared after him.

"James! We're not going to have babies together!" She called after him. He walked in, wearing a suit of armor.

"Promise?"

"I can't make promises, but, for the time being, we're not going to go planting flowers and that stuff your mom was talking about."

"Oh, okay," James lowered his sword. "So... you actually look like," he shuddered "those horrible diagrams." Lily looked at him.

"Let's not get your mum to teach our kids the sex talk." He laughed.

"Mum could've said 'you have sex. While having sex, little fish swim to the girl's eggs, creating babies. After nine months, you have a little demon running around the house in his undergarments.'" James said. Lily smacked him.

"No. You have to break it to them gently. Not so straight out. Even though, I think I'm scarred for life..." Lily shuddered, once again. James laughed, and pulled her close. He kissed the top of her hair.

"Okay, gently it is." He smiled, the thought of the dreaded diagrams sticking in his mind.

–––––––––––––

There it is, chapter thirty-eight!! Hope you liked it! I thought we needed some humor in the story this time, haha. I hope this made you crack a smile. It didn't turn out like I had originally planned. Oh, well. Thanks for reading! New chapter coming REALLY soon!! I have the ideas already pinned in my mind! :)


	39. Cold

**Lipgloss and Cologne, chapter thirty-nine**

**Oh! Oh! Yay! Thirty nine chapters!!**

**Cold.**

–

She was shaking, and cold. Her stomach was rumbling. Her hunger was making her dizzy. The rain was beating down on her, soaking her to the bone. Her cloak was no use, it was sopping wet. The mud that was sploshing under her feet was more like pure water now. Her hair was sticking to her wet cheeks. She crouched down in an alleyway. She was behind a garbage can. There were rats scurrying across the toes of her shoes. The smell was intoxicating. It smelled like dung and trash. She gagged. It was torment. She should've been at school. She should've been warm. The smell, as well as her growing hunger was making her sick. She wanted to be held. She wanted to be loved more than anything. She wished she had company. Footsteps crashed against the pavement next to her. She peeked out. Someone wearing all black, holding a gun was running away. The sirens were getting louder. Great. Just great. She was a witness to a possible shooting. Something else to add to her book of things that went wrong in her life. She held her breath. It hurt her to breath. Her lungs felt as if they'd explode with the cold. She heard the cops shouting, she heard the deafening gunshots made her wince. The blood snuck up on her trembling figure. She tried to push herself against the wall of the alley. She tried so hard, that at any moment she would seep into the brick walls and never come out. Her mind flickered to her warm four-poster bed. To her friends. To her boyfriend. Then, it came at her.

–

He sat in a big armchair in the common room. Something was wrong. He could feel it in his stomach. He knew it was _her. _She was in trouble, and he needed to save her. Save her, before it was too late. He stood up, tightened his trainers, and pulled his invisibility cloak over his head. He ran outside, directly off bounds to his castle of a school. He apparated to muggle London. To the street she lived on, to be precise. He called her name. He heard sirens. He ran. He followed the sirens. They went to an alleyway. He hoped she was safe. With fingers crossed, and his mouth moving in a silent chant of hope that she was safe, he chased the car. It stopped. He pulled his invisibility cloak closer to his body, and went closer to the alley. He tiptoed into it, keeping his back to the wall. He saw her toes sticking. He'd recognize those shoes everywhere. He inched closer, holding his breath. Seeing her inner struggle, he crouched next to her. He heard a bang, coming from a machine in a man in black's hand. Blood seeped towards him. He covered her in his invisibility cloak. He pulled her up.

"Thanks" she mouthed. He smiled, and pressed his lips against hers. She was cold. He wrapped her in his arms, and they apparated to the outskirts of Hogwarts. They clutched for each other's hands. He brought her into the school. She looked scared. He brought her to his dormitory. She tried to walk out, but he held her hand. She sighed, and crawled into his bed under the covers.

Lily woke up in a panicked shock. Her heart was pounding, and her face was damp with a layer of perspiration. She put a hand to her chest, and looked around. She was in her own bed, the darkness clawing at her. A river of moonlight pressed on her knees. Pushing back her covers, she walked to her window. It was just a dream. James would never save her. Ever.

–

James sat abruptly up in his bed. He had the strangest dream. He felt around in his bed, to make sure it was a dream. He hastily put on his spectacles, and walked to his window. There was a gentle breeze. Opening the window, he put one foot out. Hoisting himself up, he sat on the ledge.

–

Lily rolled open her stained glass window. Sighing, she pulled out her wand.

"Accio broom." she whispered. A broom came whizzing through her open window and into her hand. Sighing, she sat on the broom, and went out the window, hovering.

–

James shivered. It was chilly out. He looked to his left, and saw the most beautiful sight. Lily, his Lily, was sitting on his broom. She was looking down, as if she was sad. Pulling out his wand, he muttered a spell.

–

Lily gasped as her broom shifted to the right. It was as if a rope was pulling her. She closed, her eyes, and let the force pull her. She needed some excitement in her life.

–

James smiled. Just a little closer.

–

Lily felt the impact before she knew what was going on. She was in his arms. In his common room. Her heart raced. She closed her eyes, and breathed in his scent.

–

He pulled her off her feet, and she shivered. Goose bumps were scattered across her skin. He pulled her into him. Like his dream, she crawled into his bed. They cuddled into each other. Lily smiled against his chest. She had never liked being cold as much as she did then.

–

Like it? Three pages! I'm shocked!! Thanks for reading!!


	40. Harry Potter

**Lipgloss and Cologne, chapter Fourty.  
By: Canteloupe.**

_**New penname. I've realized that I spend too much time on their school years, and none on their lives outside of Hogwarts.**_

Harry Potter.

She screamed as loud as she could, straining her voice as she did so. The veins on her forehead were popping out, her face was blood red. She screamed her husband's name. He squeezed her hand tighter. She yelled some more.

"JAMES POTTER! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" She shouted at him. He stroked the back of her hand. Her hair was stuck to her face from perspiration. She screamed again, cursing on the man beside her that put her in this mess. The doctor looked at her, and smiled. He saw situations like that every day.

"Lily, shh. Shh, flower." He kissed her damp face, and she slapped him.

"Do not kiss me! You're going to be dead by the time this is over!" Lily shouted in his face. Though the comment hurt, he ignored it. He knew it was just because of the pain she was enduring for him.

She sucked in and out through her teeth. Tears streamed down her cheeks.

"It's coming!" The doctor looked up from between her legs, and smiled at the relieved expression on the young couple's faces.

"You know you've done something right when she's screaming in agony." The doctor joked, reaching under the blanket.

Five minutes later, Lily was holding a little boy in her arms, with a coat of black hair on his head. It was already resembling his father's. The baby's eyes were emerald green, but they were closed. He slept nuzzled into his mother's chest, one thumb stuck into his mouth. Lily stared at him, not looking at her husband, who was standing next to her.

"James.. I'm a mommy!" Lily's voice was thick with tears. James nodded, and kissed her red hair.

"And, I'm a daddy. Can I buy him a broom? Can I? Please?" James begged. Lily scoffed and shook her head. The baby emitted a little snore from his mouth, and he sighed in his sleep. Lily giggled.

"James! He's just like your dad!" Lily laughed harder.

"Let's name him Harry!" James exclaimed. Lily smiled, and whispered in his ear.

"I don't know what kind of baby you are, but I love you, Harry Potter." She whispered as she kissed the baby's soft, fragile face. **  
**


	41. April Fools!

**Lipgloss and Cologne, chapter Fortyone.**

Happy b-lated mother's day to all the mothers out there! : )

xo

_**April Fool!**_

--

He watched her laugh with her friends. Her red hair blowing a little in the breeze. He looked at her closely. He noticed the way her nose twitched when she spoke. He noticed the way she nibbled on her lip when she wasn't saying anything. He noticed the way his heart raced when she glanced in his direction.

"Padfoot. I'm gonna ask her out. Ten galleons that she will agree." James bet. Sirius looked at him, sighing.

"Prongsie wongsie. Fork 'em over now. You know she'd never agree." Sirius shook James' had anyway.

James walked over to Lily. He was forcing his hand down so he wouldn't mess up his hair. Lily glanced up when James walked over. She started to walk away. He grabbed her hand.

"What, Potter?"

"Go out with me?" James looked hopeful.

"No." Lily said, staring at him.

"Oh, well, uh... Bye." James turned, feeling the white hot burn of tears in his eyes. Not only for his galleons, but for the heartbreak that was inflicted upon him.

"April fools!" Lily cried. James turned around. Lily was staring at him. She didn't know what caused her to change her answer. Was it the sadness on his face? The way his voice was smooth as silk? Or, was it the way his eyes twinkled when he was on a broom?

"What?" James blinked rapidly.

"Yes! I'll go out with you!" Lily cried. James smiled broadly. Lily jumped into his arms.

"Easiest money ever." James said. Lily looked at him, shocked.

"You're my money, Lily. And I love it." He kissed her face, her hair and her lips. She sighed, and leaned into him.

In the distance, an angry Sirius was screaming.


	42. Sugar, Sugar, Sugar!

**Lipgloss and Cologne, chapter fortytwo.**

_**Hello all! I haven't had a real author's note in a while. These are fun to write, because I'm speaking to you, which is awesome. Haha. I ramble. Enjoy the chapter, and drop a review! I love your feedback and your ideas! Keep the suggestions coming, and I'll dedicate the chapters that YOU requested to you. I'm not trying to bribe you, I just need suggestions. They colour my grey rainy days.  
xo.**_

**-Sugar, Sugar, Sugar!**

--

Lily sighed, and doodled more stars and hearts on her parchment. She had her chin resting in her hand. Her eyes were closing, as if she was almost asleep. She probably was. She lifted her head and cracked her wrist, the sound bouncing and bumping off of the hard, brick walls. She was pretending to write her notes, but the truth is, she couldn't concentrate. Pinpricks of light shone in through her closed eyes. Somebody was poking holes through the curtian of real and fantasy, and she was the only one who noticed. She snapped her wrist, one more time for the fun of it.

Finally, the class ended. She met up with James outside the classroom. She smiled at him, and, they kissed?! What? They were _not _together the last time she checked. What was happening? She wouldn't talk to James, let alone kiss him! She didn't stop. She enjoyed it. The ground started to shake, and James grabbed her elbow.

"What's happening?!" She shouted over the sound of crashing rock and debris. The rest of her peers didn't seem to notice. The school was collapsing, and they payed no heed. Shouldn't _somebody _be screaming, or yelling? James and Lily collapsed to their knees, and Lily winced in pain. Her knee snapped.

"Lily! Are you okay?!" James shouted over the noise. Lily nodded, and started to choke. The shaking stopped suddenly. Lily looked around, and they were no longer in the hall outside of History of Magic.

"Where are we?" Lily asked stupidly. They looked around. It looked like the forbidden forest, but not. The trees were lollipops, and the rocks were minty candies. James looked like a little child in a candy store. He was hopping and clapping his hands. Lily narrowed her eyes at him, and then laughed. She went to the river, and it was vanilla icing. She stuck her finger in it, and sucked it off. She sighed, and sat on the edge of the river bank, resting her head against the stick of a lollipop. James was still jumping around clapping his hands. Lily was silently judging him. Why were they there? Why did Lily kiss him? How much firewhiskey did she drink? She shook her head and closed her eyes.

"Sugar! Oh, honey, honey. You are my candy girl! You've got me wanting you! Honey, oh, sugar, sugar! You are my candy girl, and you've got me wanting you." James started singing, swinging from "tree" trunk to "tree" trunk. He was going crazy. "Pour your sugar on my, honey! Pour your sugar on me, baby!" He sang louder, his singing echoing from around the forest.

"SHUT UP!" Lily shouted, standing up.

"Does this bother you?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, you're annoying." Lily crossed her arms. James came forward, closer, closer, closer.

"Sugar, sugar..." He advanced on her. Lily glared.

"James..."

"Sugar, sugar, sugar, sugar." He whispered onto her lips. Lily frowned, and picked up a mint off the ground, popping it into his mouth.

"Stop it." She growled. He came closer, and kissed her, a very minty kiss.

"Sugar," He kised her. "Sugar," He kissed her again. "Sugar." He kissed her harder. She melted.

"Lily!" She was being shaken.

"Sugar, sugar, sugar!" She shouted, jumping up. James looked at her crazily.

"Class is over. You were asleep."

"Oh." Lily laughed nervously, and stood up. Behind her, she could hear James singing "Sugar, Sugar" by The Archies. She tured around and glared at him, and then walked away. 


	43. Freaky Sunday?

**Lipgloss and Cologne, chapter fourty two.**

Hey, all! Sorry for the lack of updates! This one is to keep you content until exams are over, and I have time to think about my fanfictions, and not studying.

Disclaimer: James: Liiily!  
Lily: What?  
James: I swear,there's some girl named Victoria, and she owns us! She's making such a profit!  
Lily: -scowl- No, James. That's J.K Rowling. This Victoria only owns a glass of milk and a fudgicle.  
James: You sure?  
Lily: Yes, now, on to our next misadventure!  
James: If you're sure... -grumbles-

_**Freaky ... Sunday?**_

--

"GOD, POTTER! I HATE YOU!" Lily screamed in James' face. She scoffed, and stormed up the stairs. James stood there frazzled. He ran a hand through his hair.

"What did I do?" He asked stupidly. Sirius snorted.

"You asked her out. While she was with someone else. Idiot." Sirius smacked James on the back of the head. James shrugged.

"Oh, well. It was worth a shot." Remus rolled his eyes, and Peter laughed nervously with Sirius.

--

"I just hate Potter!" Lily kicked her trunk, screaming in anger. Alice looked at her, frowning.

"No, you don't." Lily whirled to face her, anger evident in her face. She was fuming. Her cheeks were red, a colour that put her hair to shame.

"Alice Gordon, I do. Never, ever say that I don't, AGAIN!" Lily bellowed. Alice blew a bubble with her gum, and let it pop.

"Whatever." She shrugged. Lily sighed, and roughly closed her curtians around her.

_I hate Potter. _Lily repeated in her head.

--

James was staring at the calm lake, outside of his window.

"I wish I could know what Lily was thinking." He sighed, and crawled in bed.

He didn't see a shooting star passing overhead.

--

Lily awoke to a horrid stench. It was... mouldy cheese? Lily gagged, and got up. She comed her hair with her fingers. But, it wasn't there. Her head was much lighter. Someone cut her hair. She opened the curtians that blocked her bed from the outside world. She couldn't see. She was blind! She screamed.

"Shhh. It's too early" She heard coming from her left. She looked over.

"ALICE!" She shouted, shaking the sleeping figure next to her.

"James? Who's Alice?" Remus mumbled, opening his eyes. His steeley grey eyes were encrusted with sleep.

"Ja- James?!" Lily shreiked. She grabbed James' glasses, and put them on. Sure enough, she was a... dare I say it? She was in the body of James Potter.

--

James awoke five minutes before classes, as per usual. He got up, and stretched. He reached for his glasses. They weren't there.

"Yo, Pete! Where'd I put my glasses?" He asked, in a very high pitched voice. Suddenly, he felt a weight on his chest. He felt, and he had... boobs?! He gasped, and ran to the mirror. It wasn't him, it was Lily Evans staring back.

--

Lily and James banged into eachother, Lily weatring James' clothes, and James wearing one of Lily's skirts.

"What the hell, Potter? What did you do?" Lily screamed at herself. James shrugged.

"I did nothing, Evans! You did something!" James screamed, staring wistfully at his body.

"I'm cutting classes, I don't care!" Lily screamed, and James' body stomped half-way up the girl's staircase. The staircase turned into a slide, and Lily crashed into her body.

"Uh... Lily?" James asked, his emerald eyes widening.

"Yes?"

"Uh... When does your... ah... 'time' start?" James blushed furiously.

Lily's hazel eyes opened wider than possible, and she shrieked.

"What's the date?"

"November twentyeighth." James replied. Lily cursed. She brought him to the bathroom, and showed him the basics. He nodded in understandment. She blushed, James' face turning bright red.

"Let's go."

--

The whole Gryffindor table watched as Lily Evans stuffed her face. She had piles and piles of meat and vegitables and pies on her plate. James Potter stared at her disgustedly, picking at his salad.

"I'm vegitarian." Lily hissed at James. James spit out some pork, and got a salad. James looked at her.

"I'm meat-a-tarian." James said back, glaring at the salad.

"No way am I putting that poor, innocent animal near my mouth!" Lily whispered angrily.

"It's not your mouth, so you'll eat what James Potter eats!" James whispered back, just as mad.

"Well, get that meat out from my teeth, and eat a salad! I will not lose my reputation of a vegitarian because of you!" Lily snapped. James glared, and put his chewed meat on her plate. Lily looked revolted.

This exchange looked hilarious by the innocent bystander. James' revolted face caused an uproar of laughter.

Lily shakily took a piece of beef and put it in her mouth. She chewed thoughtfully, and burst out in:

"Mmmm!" She shuffed more and more in her mouth, grinning.

--

"Lily!" James walked up to her, as she was headed for the library.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Quidditch, now."

"I have to fly?!" Lily shrieked. No, way was she gonna fly.

"Yes."

"No." Lily stomped off, and James had nothing else to do but...

--

"Evans! Get off of James' broom!" Sirius called. James just waved, flicking his red hair into a ponytail.

"No. I'm captian for the day!" James yelled, hopefully it was only a day.

"Okay..." Sirius frowned. James went on coaching.

--

"Lily!" Lily called to James. James looked at her, and got off of his broom.

She grabbed his collar, and kissed him. Right on the lips. James' eyes opened, and he felt a tug in his chest. Lily felt a similar tug, so she deepened the kiss.

The two closed their eyes, and opened them, looking into the other's eyes.

"James?" Lily asked, feeling her body to see if it was actually her's. She was back. She stroked her long, red ponytail, a waterfall coming from her head.

Then, it started to rain. James put his hands out in front of him, and grinned. She looked up to the dark rain clouds, laughing to the sky.

James leaned down and kissed her again. She smiled, and hugged him.

--

Alice Gordon was watching.

"Hate to say 'I told you so.'

--

**James: -holds grant- TOLD YOU VICTORIA OWNED IT!  
Lily: James... that isn't a grant to the rights of us, that's a report card.  
James: But. I know it! I will figure it out.  
Lily: Shut up, James, and let the readers review.  
James: Review? Does that mean we're commenting on Victoria's work?  
Lily: ... -sigh-**


	44. I'm Stuck on Potter

**Lipgloss and Cologne, chapter fourty four.**

_**I reallly should be studying, i have final exams this week, but, eh.**_

**Disclaimer:  
James: Okay, I surrender.  
Lily: Hmm?  
James: J.K Rowling owns us.  
Lily: Hate to say 'I told you so.'  
James: -scowl-**

_I'm Stuck on Potter, and Evans is Stuck On Me_

OoOo

Sirius Black, the biggest prankster that Hogwarts have ever seen. Nobody could out-prank him, unless they wanted revenge. On a platter. So, why not prank two innocent teens who hate each other? It would be funny! The whole school would see it as the best prank anyone has ever seen. Ever. Sirius Black watched the two bicker, and smirked. Yes, this would go down in history. Even his kid's kids would know about this.

oOoO

Lily Evans didn't hate many people. She was a very carefree girl. So, why did she hate the one and only James Potter? His best friend, Sirius Black was much worse than him, but she had no problems, whatsoever, with Sirius. She was, in fact, friends with one of the infamous Marauders, Remus Lupin. What was wrong with James? She glared at the back of his head as he walked slowly in front of her.

OoOo

James Potter was in love. He was in love with Lily Evans. She hated him. He didn't even know why. She was beautiful. He was breathtakingly handsome, as his mother would say. So, why wouldn't Lily Evans go out with James Potter?

oOoO

The whole population of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry got up every morning with one thing not far from their minds: How will James Potter ask Lily Evans out today? With all of the ways he have so far, anyone could write a book: _How Not to Ask a Girl Out, A Guide to Dating. _In fact, Albus Dumbledor, the off the rocker headmaster was doing just that.

OoOo

Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew and the entire school was watching Lily Evans turn James Potter down, again. This time, there wasn't the same amount of smoke floating from Lily's ears. Just a simple head shake, and a twirl on the heel. The school moaned in disappoitment. Not for long. Sirius pulled out his wand, and smiled.

oOoO

Lily was walking away from James, when she felt a force pulling her to him. She squealed, and tried to defy... whatever it was. Her hand was forced out, and stuck to James'. She tried and tried to pull it off, it wouldn't budge. She looked at James, panicked, and James looked utterly confused.

"Potter, what did you do?" Lily hissed, glaring.

"Nothing!" Lily didn't believe him. She tried to stomp away, but she was glued to James.

"Potter, Dumbledor's office. Now." Lily ordered, and he snickered. He saluted her, causing her to slap him with her free hand.

The two walked silently to Dumbledor's office.

"Come in!" The deep voice of Dumbledor called after Lily banged on his door.

The two looked at Dumbledor, absorbed in writing something. Lily got a peek of what it was "How Not." How weird.

"Uh, sir?" James spoke. Dumbledor looked at their entwined hands, and laughed, a loud, booming laugh.

"Well! Congratulations, young students! Love finds it's way into ev-"

"No, no no no no no. It's not like that, sir. We're glued together." Dumbledor smiled at Lily, who was on the verge of tears.

James, on the other hand, was looking completely elated. He was whistling, and bouncing on his heels.

"Sorry, kids, but, only the caster can undo this spell."

"Spell?!" The two called in unison. Dumbledor nodded, assuming they were finished, and started writing again.

OoOo

James decided to have a little fun. After all, he was stuck on someone who hated him. Why not have some fun?

"Lily, if you were a bogey, I'd pick you first." He said pathetically, batting his eyelashes. Lily scowled and ignored him.

"Oh, Liiily! Let's make like a firework."

"What?"

"Let's make like a firework, and bang!" James laughed. Lily glared at his crude humor.

"I'm going to bed. Coming?" Lily snapped. James grinned, thinking of all of the possibilites of how he could have his way with her.

Lily drifted off in the arms of James Potter. He watched her face, tranquil and serene, no worries or glares in her expression. He kissed her cheek, and she smiled in her sleep. She knew that he was kissing her, and he could tell. He could tell that she didn't hate him as much as she thought. Hell, he knew he loved her. It was only a matter of short time that she would realize it, too.

oOoO One Week Later oOoO

Lily Evans was warming up to James Potter. Like the transition from winter to spring, she was warming up. James could see it, and Lily didn't want to believe it.

Sirius Black noticed it too. Everybody but Lily and James knew that Sirius himself casted the charm. They were sworn to never, ever tell Lily and James, until they were married, and Sirius could take the glory. He just had to make them _kiss_! He could easily magnatize their lips together, and not break apart until they enjoyed the kiss. Yes, that's it! He'd unglue their hands, and give them magnetic lips.

OoOo

Lily was walking next to James to the lake. She wanted to study. She felt a tingling in her hand. James, apparently, felt it too. They both looked at eachother, faces registering shock.

"We're free!" Lily shouted, giggling. She wrapped her arms around James' neck. James hugged her back. Lily went to skip away, when she felt the familiar tug against her. But, this time, it wasn't her hand. It was her lips. She knew what was happening. Oh, no. She would not.

Too late. Her lips collided with James'. She tried to pull away, but she would just repel back to him. She sighed, and, unwillingly, kissed him.

James was floating with the ecstasy that was flooding through him. He kissed her with a deep passion, enjoying every minute of it.

Secretly, Lily did, too. But she would never admit it. It was only until James prodded her lips with her tongue, that she realized her heart was beating rapidly. She allowed him the access, and tried to pull apart. Her lips tingled, and she pulled away. James looked at her.

Lily Evans no longer hated James Potter. 


	45. Tease

**Lipgloss and Cologne, chapter forty-five.  
**

_**sorry for a lack of updates, i'm just getting used to a new computer, and i'm kindof afraid to save documents on it, as lame as that sounds. i hate to pester, but i would LOVE to have some feedback and ideas for upcoming chapters, because my mind is blank for ideas for this story, and i've made it past the point of no return, and i want to finish this before december, 2008 with over 500 reviews, so your help would mean the world to me.**_

**Tease**

--

Everyone in the Potter family knew that James Potter was head over heels for one girl. Yes, the second-most-flirtatious boy in Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was in love. He was a stalker, and he was the amusment of half of the population of the school. He'd dream about a red river, and his hands being dragged with the current. He'd dream that he'd be looking for jewels, and he could only find emeralds of a liquid-like green, but, no matter how hard he tried to get them, they would vapourize in a puff of green steam. He couldn't take it. He could never get her out of his mind. It was true, Lily Evans haunted James Potter's mind. His dreams. His once peaceful days lazing by the lake were now filled with thoughts about Flower, his beloved.

But, what James couldn't understand, was why was she so reluctant to admit she liked him, back. Everybody knew she did, it was obvious. But, Lily Flower was a great actress, and therefore, she could defy any rumors that were started about her. Then again, acting could have no reason whatsoever about why nobody would pester Lily evans. She had the firey temper to match her firey hair. Nobody would dare to pester her, no matter what they wanted. James Potter was an exception. He would dare to pester her. He would try to crack her barriers and get inside of her brain. He wanted to know what she thought of him, and what she saw in that scumbag Severus Snape. He wanted to know why, just why, she could be best friends with Severus, and would pay no attention to James.

OoOo

"But, Lily!" James whined, for the third time in less than two minutes. Lily glared, and stepped on his toe. He winced, and limped after her. No way would he let her go back to Snivelly with a smug attitude. He would tear her down, and then he would be the one smugly smiling.

"No, James!" Lily shouted, showering him in a waterfall of lovely saliva.

"Fine, go back to Sinvelly, ruin yourself with his grease. I'll be here with," James grabbed the hand of the next girl that walked past, who, so it seems, was Lily's friend, Amanda. "Amanda." He bent down and kissed her neck, just under her ear. Sticking his tongue out, and playing with the skin. He rubbed his lips over the pale skin of her neck, and he let his tongue trace the spot where his lips were. He left a trail of kisses down her jaw, staring at Lily the whole time.

oOoO

Lily watched James throw himself at her friend. He knew that just under the ear was her pleasure point. She didn't know how, but he did. And he was taunting her about it, and she couldn't stop it. She glared at James, and ripped Amanda from James. Amanda looked flustered and happy. She had a blush staining her cheeks, like spilled kool-aid. James smirked and waved, purposly scratching the point under his ear. Lily scoffed and walked away.

OoOo

James watched Lily walk away, and realized he had a new game to play. A game of tease, and this game would take all of the concentration he had, even if he looked like more of a stalker.

oOoO

Lily saw James staring at her from the corner of her eye. Creepy. He looked interested. She wished him away. She glared with the corner of her eyes. He was studying her carefully. She bit her bottom lip and frowned.

oOoO

James watched Lily watch James. She thought she was being sneaky, and that he couldn't see her staring, but she was wrong. James could see everything Lily did. She bit her lip. James grinned.

_**BUBBLES!**_

Lily was walking with her head down, her teeth grazing her bottom lip. James was walking towards Lily, looking down, a frown on his face.

"Ouch!" Lily yelped, banging into a hard figure. James looked up, and looked down agian, seeing a girl with firey red hair stumbling backwards. James reached out and caught her with one arm. He let his hand linger on his petite waist.

Lily could swear her waist was burning where James' hand was rested. She just stared at him, biting her lip. James smiled. His smile crinkled the skin by his eyes, making his eyes sparkle.

"Careful, Lillian, you wouldn't want to fall." James let her go, sliding his hand along her lower back, brushing his fingers along the bare skin that was exposed due to the fall, and the posisition she was caught. It made her shiver, and she loved the closeness.

"It's Lily, not Lillian." Lily snapped, glaring. James smiled, and bent down. He brushed his lips along the skin under her ear. She felt her knees go weak. She grabbed James' shoulders for support, and James smiled.

Whispering against her ear, James warned her, "Careful, Lily. You're gonna fall in love with me, and you're not ready for that."

Lily was in shock. So this was his tactic. He was going to tease her. No big deal, she knew what to do, and she was going to do it.

OoOo

The whole population of Hogwarts was silent on Monday morning when the doors to the great hall burst open. Every eye was staring at the girl who had just walked in.

James looked up to see what the commotion, or lack of, was for. His jaw dropped, and all of the bacon that was in his mouth fell out. He felt stupid, he should've known. She was the brightest witch he knew. He should've known she would discover what he was doing. Now she was a participant in his game. His game of tease.

oOoO

Lily was not expecting the reaction she got when she openened the doors to the great hall. She didn't think she'd be noticed by everyone, just one person. But, she was noticed by every person in the school. Even the clouds were staring at her, gaping. she looked around for one person, the one with messy hair and hazel eyes. He was staring at her, his bacon dropping out of his mouth. She smiled. Her look was what she wanted. She was dressed... well... skanky. She was wearing a too short skirt, that showed off a lot of leg. If she were too bend down, she would be showing the school a skimpy pair of panties. She was wearing barely a shirt, just something that covered her breasts. She was a slut, and she knew it.

Lily strutted over to the Gryffindor table, sitting next to James, who was staring at her. She smiled, and crossed her legs, stroking James' with her foot. She leaned over, and whispered in his ear, kissing her way up his jaw.

"Two can play your game, James. I just play it better." She kissed the corner of his lips, and James layed a hand on her thigh. He drew circles on her bare skin with his thumb.

"Maybe, Lily, but, I can make you shiver, smile, and cry. And you love it." James whispered back, kissing her cheek.

Lily couldn't take it. She leaned over, and kissed James on the lips. James forfieted, and caved. It was official:

Lily could win a game of tease, any day.


	46. Jump

**Lipgloss and Cologne, chapter forty-six.**

_if you didn't get the email (much like myself), chapter fourty four has been posted. obviously, or else this wouldn't be chapter fourty five. so, as i said last chapter, i'd love to get ideas and more feedback from my readers. i'm stumped for ideas, and i want to reach the 500 review mark before i finish this story. so, your ideas would set my boat-a-float._

**--**

Jump  
xo

The wind hit her face with such force it made her breath hitch in her throat. Her hair tangled into a nest on top of her head. She looked down. The waves were smashing themselves against the rocks of the cliff. The high altitude made her shiver. The goosebumps on her arms stood like proud potatoes. She created a pattern in the waves hitting the rocks. They were angry with the rock. They'd pull back, getting ready. Then, they'd lash out, and throw themselves at the rock, trying to hurt it. Trying to make it fall. She stared at the rocks. What did they do to the waves? Why was the waves trying to make the rocks feel their wraths?

Would she have Superman? Would someone mysteriously handsome come sweeping down and grabbing her? She shook her head, and took in a breath. The salty sea air stung her throat. She felt herself go numb.

Three...two...one. She braced herself. She would be feeling the wrath of the waves in a minute. She would be free like a bird for a split second, and then. And then it would be over.

She jumped. She was free. She was flying. She braced herself for the shockingly cold of the water. It never came. She opened her eyes, and she was on a broom.

"Next time you want to fly, Lily, just tell me." James scoffed at her, and kissed her cheek. Lily grinned sheepishly, and stared back at the waves. She didn't feel their wrath. But, she did jump.


	47. Summer

**Lipgloss and Cologne, chapter forty-seven.**

_**Happy Canada Day, Canadians! Seeing it's Canada Day, and i'm posting this on Canada Day, i'll wish everyone a happy canada day, ahha. (july first.) Lots of repitition in that sentance, haha.**_

anyways, the last two chapters took forever to get sent to inboxes, and i don't know why. here is the next exciting chapter of Lipgloss and Cologne.

Summer.

xo.

Lily Evans was basking in the sunlight. She was letting it seep into her skin, the heat flowing through her blood. She sighed, breathing in the sweet smell of coconut tanning oil. She turned the page of her book.

James Potter was basking in Lily Evans. Lying on the blanket next to her, he watched her read. He could smell the sweet oil that he had to rub over her back. They were on a beach, and they weren't swimming. He stared at the topless girl next to him, her front covered in the blanked.

"Lily."

"James?"

"I'm bored." He sighed as she shrugged, flipping the page in her book. The old yellowed pages of her book must have held something overly captivating, seeing Lily had just flat out ignored James.

James sighed, and stood up. Grabbing his small pail from the sand, he stood. He walked off of the blanket and plopped himself into the warm sand. He took the shovel from inside the pail, and started to dig in the sand. Filling his bucket with dirt, he got an idea.

xo.

Lily glaced up when she noticed James wasn't on the blanket anymore. She looked toward the ocean. He wasn't there. She pulled up her bathing suit top, and sighed. She walked toward the water, letting it splash lightly against her legs. She glared at the sun that was trying to blind her.

"James?" She called. He didn't respond. She shook her head.

"Lily! Look what I did!" James bounded up to her like a puppy from the distance. Lily furrowed her eyebrows, and followed the overly excited man.

James came to a sudden halt, and Lily bumped into his back.

"Oomph!" She grunted. James was pointing to an oversized sand castle.

"See it?!" The man asked, panting with excitement.

"How can I not? How did it get so big?!" Lily asked, and James laughed, walking inside. Lily followed.

It was decorated just like a beautiful home. It had couches, fireplaces, a kitchen, working bathtubs and bathrooms, and it had two floors. James ran up the stairs, and Lily followed.

"James!" James ran into a bedroom, ignoring Lily.

"Happy Summer, Lily!" James shouted, jumping on the bed. Lily laughed, and sat on the bed next to him.

"I love you, James!"

"I love you, Lily!" The sun shone into the window in the room, and both Lily and James basked in the sunlight.

_End._

**I need ideas. i'd appreciate the feedback and the ideas. requests make my day nice and sunny! (even though it's very cloudy! D:) **


	48. Midnight Cravings

**Lipgloss and Cologne, chapter forty-eight**

_Midnight Cravings_

**-**

A seven-month pregnent Lily Potter awoke with a strange feeling. Grunting, she rubbed her stomache. Lily sighed.

"James." She woke him up, shaking his shoulder. James rolled over in the bed, and looked at her.

"Are you okay? Is the baby okay? Do you need a doctor? 'Cause I can call one!" James hastily shoved on his glasses, his vision coming into focus on a sleepy Lily.

"No, James. I'm hungry. Can you go to the store and get me some relish and bananas?" She asked, licking her lips. James stared at her like she had grown an extra head and a couple more noses.

"First of all, that's disgusting. Secondly, there's nothing open at two-forty-nine AM. And thirdly, that's disgusting!"

"But, James! I just want to taste it!" Lily begged, staring at him through her sleep-encrusted eyes. Her bedhead made her look cute, and James couldn't help but agree.

"Alright. I'll be back in twenty minutes. Okay?" Lily nodded as James walked outside to apparate to the nearest corner store.

Lily walked down the stairs to the big plush sofa. Sitting down, she put her feet up on the footstool, rubbing her stomache.

As promised, twenty minutes later, James came in with a bag of treats for Lily. Lily grinned and tried to stand. James wouldn't allow it, and told her to sit. But, Lily didn't want to sit, she wanted to stand. James glared at her, and she stayed sitting, for the sake of her husband.

"James..." Lily looked at the relish and bananas.

"Yes?"

"I don't want this! I want some McDonald's!" She suggested a muggle resturant. James looked at her funnily.

"It's not open this late! It's not open until three o'clock or later yet." James looked at his sad, craving wife.

"But, I'm hungry, and my back hurts, and this baby is going to be a fighter, and the death of You-Know-Who by the feel of it, because he won't stop-- Eurgh! -- Kicking me!" Lily groaned, and rubbed her stomache where her unborn child was kicking. James laughed.

"That's what you get, Lily."

"No, James! That's what you get! You were the one who stuck your anatomy in where it sure as hell doesn't belong! You were the one who put me into this condition! It was you!" Lily screamed, and opened the cap to her relish. James backed away, putting his hands up in defeat. Lily glared at him, breathing hard. She peeled a banana, and dipped it into the green substance. She bit into the banana, glaring at James, who was getting sick.

"James..."

"Yes, Lily?"

"This is absolutly disgusting."

_End._**  
**


	49. Kissed a Girl

**Lipgloss and Cologne, chapter fortynine.**

I'm listening to the song I kissed A Girl by Katy Perry. While listening to it, this idea popped into my mind. Enjoy! :)

_**Kissed a Girl**_****

xx

Polyjuice potion. It did little harm, when used right. The worst thing you could do is use a little too much of this, or a little less of that. Or, use an animal hair instead of human hair. That's the stupidest thing one could do when making the polyjuice potion. But, the mistakes aren't really important. What's important is that our protagonists made a fool of themselves. And Polyjuice potion was the main component of this humiliation. A humiliation that'll make Lily Evans say "I kissed a girl, and I liked it," for her eternity.

xx

James Potter, there's no way to describe him. Prankster was too cliché. He was an odd character. Everybody loved him, though.

Sitting in the bathroom, that was haunted by Moaning Myrtle, James and his friends were staring down into a cauldron of an almost-done bubbling potion.

"Ah, but Moony, there's a method to my madness." Sirius Black, James' main man said, occasionally stirring the bubbly substance.

"There's never a method to your madness, Padfoot. It's just madness." Remus retorted, rolling his eyes and averting them back to his book. Sirius looked at Remus, and smiled.

"The method is, we're gonna turn ourselves into girls, and then, we can watch them in the bathroom! We use girls who nobody knows, though. It's--"

"Creepy." Peter, the outcast of the group cut in. James laughed, and clapped Sirius on the back.

"Good plan, mate!" He laughed again.

"Wormtail is right, it's a right creepy idea." Remus laid his book down.

"Oooooooh!" Moaning Myrtle shot out of the toilet, soaking Remus' book to the core. "You're planning mischief? You know, James, you don't need to be a girl to watch me!" Myrtle giggled. James winked at her.

xx

_A week later..._

xx

Lily Evans was walking next to James Potter. Their fingers were intertwined. Lily laughed at something James had said.

"That actually happened?" Lily giggled. James nodded.

"Yeah. And then, I rode a hippogriff to America, and befriended someone from Texas." James looked Lily in the eyes, and she burst out in another fit of laughter.

"Now that didn't happen."

"It's possible."

Sirius ran up behind the two, panting.

"It's ready."

"What? James! James, come back!" Lily called to James, as he was running away.

xx

James ran into the bathroom. Sirius, was already in there, with Remus and Peter.

"Ready?" Sirius asked, while scooping some of the potion into a goblet.

"Yeah!" James answered for the rest of the group.

"Bon appetit!" Sirius said, and put the hair that he took from a girl named Jennifer Pearson into the liquid that resembled mud.

James followed suit, only he used the hair from a girl named Amanda Appleton. Remus and Peter did the same, turning into Rainbow McTedson and Bubblegum Prince.

The transformation was awkward. The boy's bones shrunk and overlapped eachother. Their boy bits disappeared. Sirius tried to speak, but his voice was high pitched and girly.

xx

Lily was running down the hall after James. He had disappeared with Sirius a little over an hour ago, and since then, Lily has been running through the halls, calling for him.

"Hey, Evans!" A girl named Amanda called out to her.

"Hey, Amanda. Have you seen James?"

"Uh, no. I have to go." James said, in Amanda's body. He bent down subconciously and kissed her. Lily pushed Amanda away.

xx

James had kissed Lily. He was staring at the furious girl when his eyesight became blurry. He reached in his pocket for his glasses. He felt his head itch, and he scratched it, feeling the familiar messy hair on his head. Oh no.

xx

Lily stared at Amanda Appleton morph into James Potter.

"James?!" Lily screeched. James looked down and blushed a little.

"Sorry."

"It's okay. I just kissed a girl, and it was a boy, but I thought it was a girl, so technically I kissed a girl. And I liked it!" Lily pulled James down by his tie, and kissed him.


	50. Pool Party

Lipgloss and Cologne, chapter fifty!

HALFWAY POINT! HALFWAY POINT! FIFTY MORE CHAPTERS! :D

thanks to all of my reviewers and readers! special thanks to Rider Arya Svit-kona for this chapter idea.

**disclaimer: **James: Lily?  
Lily: What, James?  
James: I'm warm.  
Lily: Get your precious "victoria" to buy a pool.  
James: She can't. She don't own Harry Potter. All of the characters are belongings to J.K Rowling.  
Lily: ...

_Pool Party._

The sound of music and water splashing was dancing in the ears of the graduated students of Hogwarts. The graduation class that consisted the four infamous Marauders and Lily were soaking up the sun, and just plain soaking. The pool party was Sirius' idea. It was a good idea, at that, because it was the last time for the kids to act like kids, before they went out and faced Voldemort in the war.

The dark of the world was far from their minds, as the bright day, and the glittering waves of the big pool, was absorbing the teens, and spitting them back out as they dove into the water. The laughter rang into the hot, England sky. The highly accented teens were shouting at eachother, and laughing.

"Yo, Evans!" Sirius ran up to Lily. His chest was wet from the water, and it was glistening slightly. His shaggy hair was slightly messed from wet, and he looked like a Greek God.

"Hey, Sirius!" Lily grinned, her pretty sundress completely dry, except for a few drops of water from Sirius' hair.

"How would you like a hug?" He smirked. Lily's eyes widened.

"Oh, no, no, no!" She started to run. Sirius chased her. Lily shrieked and ran.

Sirius laughed at her, and ran after her. Lily bumped into James.

"James, sweetie! Your best friend is trying to hug me." Lily tattled. James looked at Sirius. Sirius winked.

"Lily, he won't cause any harm..." James trailed off, and winked back at Sirius.

Lily hugged James. James picked her up off of the ground, kissing her forehead.

Sirius grabbed her ankles. The two boys threw Lily in the pool. Lily screamed, and came up from in under the water.

"I am going to kill you!" She shouted. Getting out of the water, her dry sundress wasn't dry anymore.


	51. Holiday

**Lipgloss and Cologne, chapter fifty-one.**

Author's notes: Thanks for all of the feedback! To know that I've made it past the half-way point, way past the point of no return, with so many people reding (and actually liking!!) my story makes me want to go further. Thanks to all of my reviewers, and, once again, special hugs and thank-yous, to **Arya Svit-kona **for this idea. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own it, much to my dismay.

-

_Holiday with Grandma._

The gurgling of the newest Potter and the loving coos of Grandma Evans was the latest soundtrack. It was Grammy's first time seeing her grandson as a child, and not as something fragile at birth. Lucky for Lily, James, and Harry, it was their first vacation. The cold winter snow blew around outside. Harry Potter was sitting under Grammy and Gramp's Christmas tree, batting at a silver bulb. He was gurgling at his own reflection, smiling at the smiling boy looking at him.

Gradma Evans was laughing at the boy, giving him sloppy Grandma kisses, the kisses that nobody but the older generation could give. Harry copied his Grandma when she would kiss him. He would lean over, and give her a sticky kiss on her old, soft, but wrinkled cheek. This went on for some time. The old cookie smelling lady kissing the little powder scented boy.

The buzzer on the oven rang, and the old lady got up. Harry started crawling after her, willing his little arms to lead his body. The elderly lady laughed at her loving grandson. The grandson that had her daughter's shocking eyes. The inquisitive grandson that loved everyone he knew with a firey passion that even Harry didn't understand.

"Ga-Ga-Gam!" Harry shouted, trying to get his tongue to move in the words he wanted to say. Lily looked at James, ecstasy ringing through her, for her son was trying to talk. Something she couldn't make him do. Grammy Evans turned around and exited the kitchen, pulling off her oven gloves.

"What is it, Grammy's boy?" Mrs. Evans cooed, reaching out to pick him up off of the hardwood floor.

"Gamma! Gamma!" Harry cheered, hugging the lady. Lily cheered, her son was speaking! James smiled, and walked over to his mother-in-law, picking up his son.

"Can you say Quidditch?" James joked, kissing his little boy.

"Kidditk!" Harry frowned, trying to say the name of the best sport ever,

"James!" Lily scolded, batting his arm. She was amused, neverless.

"Kidditch!" Harry shouted, almost getting the word. Lily, James and company laughed at the little boy.

Harry started to fuss. His once joyful mood was spirling downward in the matter of seconds. He started to cry, the sounds ringing through the house. Grandpa Evans walked over, it was his turn to give the little boy more love than the six-month-old boy could take. The baby immediatly stopped crying, and started pulling on the jolly old man's beard. It was people like Mr. Evans that made kids believe in Santa Claus. The family laughed, and went to eat their Christmas Eve dinner.

Harry evidentally enjoyed his very first holiday. 


	52. Trust

Lipgloss and Cologne

**  
Author's note(s): I really love the feedback, guys. It's totally awesome to have people like "love it!" I'm trying not to complain, but, next time you drop a review, can you give me constructive critism? I'd really like it, and for the last half, I want to make it the best drabble story you have ever read. Thank you tons! And ideas and suggestions would be pretty awesome, too! Thank you, lovers!**

P.S: the _**italics **_**are a flashback. :)**

_Trust, 52._

_  
_The taste of salt was lingering in Lily's mouth. She stared at the open door, the cold November wind sliced through her pyjamas. She looked like a wreck. She didn't care. She ran through the door, trying to find traces of the man she wanted to cuddle.

She fell into the crunchy leaves, digging her hands into the soil under it. She stared at the stars, cursing them for their perfection. Why couldn't she have the perfection that the twinkly balls of diamond. She remembered James once saying he wished he could giver her the stars.

James. Proof that nobody could ever live together forever, when he obviously thought she didn't trust him. She did, and it was hard, because she trusted him with more than her life. She married him for that reason. And unconditional love. Where is that lately? Nobody is staying together. Including them.

Why, oh why did she have to clean under the bed? Why couldn't she let the dust bunnies live, and thrive in their little caverns of dirt? She sighed, and rolled over in the leaves. She stared at the moon. She was sure the man in the moon was laughing at her. He was pointing his fingers at her. Calling her a suspicious fool. It wasn't her fault! She found the bra that she was certian didn't belong to her. She didn't own a red bra. She thought they were for vamps.

_"James?" Lily called him into the room. He walked in. Lily held up a silk bra, raising one eyebrow. James faltered. He looked upset._

"That's not mine." He said, defending himself badly. Lily sneered.  


_"Obviously, you don't wear them. The question is, whose is it?"_

"I don't know!"

"Of course you do, James, don't lie to me!"

"I'm not lying! I don't know who owns it!" James held up his hands, signifying truth. Lily shook her head, her tears falling rapidly.

"How do I know?" She asked through tears. James rubbed his temples with his fingers, closing his eyes.

"Because, you can trust me."

"I know! But, who owns this?!" Lily cried, throwing the bra at James.

"Lily! Fine, if you don't trust me, what do we have?" James sneered, and walked swiftly out the door.

Which leaves Lily with the question: who owns it?

She curled into a ball, and cried to sleep in the cold outdoors.

Who to trust these days...


	53. Trust, Part Two

Lipgloss and Cologne

_Trust, part two. 53._

  
James stormed out of his house. Sure, he looked calm, but did Lily not know how much he loved her? Why would he cheat? Why would he ruin everything he had worked for? He had grabbed his invisibility cloak on the way out, so he wouldn't be seen by her. He hid behind a large oak tree, watching Lily run out of the house and cry. He couldn't take it. He ran so far and dissapparated to Sirius' house.

"James?" Sirius walked out, looking at James. He looked like he was hit by a truck; his breathing was shallow, and his eyes were red and puffy.

"I think it's over between me and Lily, Sirius." James took in a deep and shaky breath.

"Bloody hell, mate! What happened?" Sirius and James were sitting on Sirius' couch. His house was a typical bachelor pad. It consisted of deep reds and blues. There was a disco ball hanging from the ceiling. If you were to press a couple buttons in his main sitting room, a combination, a few beds would come from unexpected places. Playboy Sirius...

"She found a red bra under our bed. I don't know who the hell owns it! She wouldn't believe me! She has trust issues, and I love her." James put his hands through his hair, and sighed. Sirius paled. "Have a ciggarette?" James asked Sirius, who passed him one. Lighting it, James inhaled.

"James, you told Lily you'd quit. Why are you smoking again?" Sirius lit a ciggarette up for himself.

"She's never gonna see me again, she's never going to want to..." James puffed on the white stick.

"James... you know how I was living at your house when you were on vacation..."

"Sirius... that was some harlot of yours, wasn't it? She owns the bra?"

"I think her name was Denika..."

"What the hell, Sirius?! That is my marriage you ruined!" James shouted. Flicking the ashes of his ciggarette, Sirius stood up, taking the ciggarette from James.

"We can fix this!" Sirius doubted the ciggarette of James, and dragged him out the door. Side apparating, the two were at James and Lily's small house. They didn't live at Godric's Hollow yet.

Lily was asleep on the ground, her figure shaking with the cold. James touched her hand. Lily awoke.

"James? Why am I outside?" Then it hit her. She turned away, 'hmph'ing. Sirius touched Lily's shoulder.

"Lily? Listen, I know we have so many differences, and you have no reason to trust me, but, do. The bra was from, oh, what was her name? Oh, yeah, Denika. We kindof slept together in your bed. Well, we didn't get much sleep. That girl can really keep you busy. She was so flexible. I'd never don--"

"Okay, Sirius! I get it!" Lily cut him off, smiling. James looked at Lily and took her hands.

"James? Have you been smoking?" Lily asked, smelling him.

"Yes..."

"Why?"

"I love you, dammit! I wouldn't hurt you, ever!" James kissed Lily, and Sirius grinned, applauding.

"I love you too, James!" Lily smiled.

Sirius looked at a pretend, and invisible camera.

"So all is right in the world..." Lily and James laughed, and the three went inside.

Indeed, all was right in the world.

_Okay, this is a second part. Would this count as a twoshot? I think so. Thanks for reading this chapter!_

July 21, 2008.


	54. Almost Lover

Lipgloss and Cologne

_This chapter is a songchapter. It's all I could come up with, guys! So, read and review as always, and I'll be sure to respond to these reviews._

The song is not mine, I am not original enough to write something so pretty. It belings to A Fine Frenzy.

_AND THANKS TO _**Color in a black-white World **_WHO IS MY 200th REVIEWER!! :D :D_Almost Lover, 54.

_Your fingertips across my skin  
The palm trees swaying in the wind  
Images_

She imagined the vacation that they were supposed to take. It was pre-planned for their marriage. She imagined the smell of coconut sun cream and the sound of splashing and laughing. The smell of margaritas on their breath as they made their way to their hotel room... She sighed. She had to get the images of what could have been out of her head.

_You sang me Spanish lullabies  
The sweetest sadness in your eyes  
Clever trick_

He had the voice of an angel, she knew. He could sing anything. She enjoyed his accent when he sang different languages. Spanish was her favourite. Especially with his deep hazel eyes. He was smart. He could make anyone want him. And she let him get to her.

_I never want to see you unhappy  
I thought you'd want the same for me_

Didn't he see her in the rain? Cold, shaking, alone? Most importantly, upset? She was dying on the inside. She had to hold herself together, so she wouldn't fall apart. These scars reminded her that the past was real. And the past hurt. She wouldn't let him get so hurt, she couldn't. Was he so selfish?  
_  
Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be?_

She had so many dreams about him. She was trying to let him go, not reel his memory into her mind. His sweet kisses, and words whispered into her ear. He wouldn't leave her mind. He was taunting her. Why wasn't he letting her go? Why wasn't she letting him go? He held her on a string, and she didn't like it.

_So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
I should've known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do_

Sure, it was fun. It was fun at first. And at the end. She had to turn her back on him. She really did. She knew that dating didn't last. Witches Weekley told her that.  
"Dating Tip Number Six: Never 'just date.' Get together, and be in a relationship. Never be 'almost there.'" What kind of fool was Lily Evans?  
_  
We walked along a crowded street  
You took my hand and danced with me  
Images_

Hogsmeade. It was such a fun place. All of the students scurrying about, trying to get the perfect thing. He didn't care. He danced around the streets, joking around.

"May I have this dance, my lady?" He asked in an old English accent.

"Of course!" She had giggled. They danced.

_And when you left you kissed my lips  
You told me you'd never ever forget these images, no_

It was over for Christmas break. He went home, and she stayed at school.

"I'll think of you every day, babe." He had said, kissing her. Her lips tingled. She watched him leave. She would think of him, too.

_I cannot go to the ocean  
I cannot drive the streets at night  
I cannot wake up in the morning  
Without you on my mind  
So you're gone and I'm haunted  
And I bet you are just fine  
Did I make it that easy  
To walk right in and out of my life?_

Whatever she did, no matter where or what, she would see him. It was unbearable. She felt the ghost of him in her sleep. In her wake. She felt him. She saw him in the halls, laughing with Sirius Black, happy as ever. She should have been more tough. She should have made him want her. She shouldn't have been so passive.

_Goodbye, my almost lover. _


	55. I've Just Seen a Face

_Lipgloss and Cologne._

**I'm surprised I'm writing, and not off reading **Breaking Dawn. **But, no big deal. Fans rock. :) PS: When James is going on about Lily, it is "I've Just Seen a Face" by The Beatle's lyrics. :)**

_I've Just Seen a Face, 55._

"Oomph! Sorry!" It was then he had heard her voice. He had never met this mysterious girl before, and for that, he was disappointed. He frowned as he looked her up and down. The girl blushed, and lowered her eyes.

"Uh, it's okay." James smiled at the girl with green eyes. He walked away to find his best mate, Sirius.

"Sirius! I've just seen a face, I can't forget the time or place where we've just met." James panted.

"Calm down, mate!"

"She's just the girl for me, and I want all the world to see we've met."

"James, she's just a girl." Sirius put his hands on James' shoulder.

"Had it been another day, I might have looked the other way, and I'd have never been aware. But, as it is, I'll dream of her tonight." James sighed.

"James, she's just a girl." Sirius repeated.

"I'm falling. Yes, I am falling, and she keeps calling me back again." James mind flickered to the girl with red hair and green eyes.

"I have never known the like of this ..." James cut off. "I'm falling, and she keeps calling me back again."

"James! Go find her!" James grinned.

"Hey, James, don't make it bad. Take a sad song, and make it better. Remember, to let her into your heart, and then you can start, to make it better." James teased Sirius.

"You were made to go out and get her, James. Go!" Sirius pushed James off of his bed. James fell off of the bed with a loud thump. James stood with a start, and ran through the halls of Hogwarts.

In his running haze for Lily, he banged into someone.

"Sorry. I'm looking for someone." He said, panting for breath.

"It's okay." It was the voice. Her voice.

"You're her." James took her into a hug.

"Excuse me?" Lily raised an eyebrow.

"You're the girl of my dreams." James kissed her. Lily shrugged and kissed him back.

Falling, yes, James is falling, and she kept calling him back again.


	56. Late Night

Lipgloss and Cologne

-

_Late Night, 56._

In the darkest of nights, Lily and James could be found cuddling with each other, basking in each other's light.

James was just starting to doze off with Lily's body in his arms, when she shook his shoulder.

"Mmm?" James rolled over, and opened one sleepy eye.

"Did you ever think about what it feels like to touch a cloud?" Lily yawned.

"No, sweetheart. Go to sleep." James kissed her head, stroking her hair.

"Alright." Lily went quiet. James smiled and started to doze.

James' head was just getting heavy, his eyes just closing, when he was nudged again.

"James?"

"Mmm."

"Ever think that if you swing so much you'd break through a hidden barrier, and go to a different universe? A happier place? With no war, no death, and no pain?" Lily sighed.

"I don't think that's possible."

"Why?" Lily sighed again.

"Because, there's no place with no pain and death." James kissed her, yet again, and started to drift.

"Yes, there is." Lily cut into his sleep, yet again.

"Where?" James groggily asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Heaven." Lily said, snuggling to him.

"Alright, love. Go to sleep." Lily nodded and started to drift off.

"Lily?" Lily opened her eyes and looked at James, urging him to continue.

"Have you ever thought about the future?" James asked.

Lily sighed.

What goes around comes around.


	57. Ball

_Ball, 57._

oOo

Lily stared at herself in the full-length mirror. Checking herself over, giving herself the good old fashion 'five-hundred over.' She scanned her curls, her makeup, and her dress. Nodding in satisfaction, she applied a little bit more pink lip gloss and clunked out the door in her clunky shoes.

oOo

James watched Lily clunk down the stairs. Wearing an off-white crème coloured dress, she looked like a witch princess. The dress had a puffy bottom, but went thin around the knees. It had glitter and sequins all over it. Her hair was down in ringlets over her shoulders. She had a white flower pinned in her hair, above her left ear. The hair in that spot was pinned back. James smiled at her, noting that she could actually walk in shoes of death.

Lily noticed James staring at her. She blushed under his gaze, taking a nervous breath in.

James offered his arm, which Lily linked her arm through. James kissed her cheek, causing her blush to deepen.

_Oh, great! _Lily thought. _I look like a bruised tomato. Damn makeup. _

James stroked her red cheek, his gaze not coming from her beauty. "You look like a goddess."

Lily looked up at James, a giggle escaping her lips. Great, she was sounding like the fake sluts who giggle when they hear the words 'fucking bimbo!' thrown at them.

James smiled, a smile that reached his eyes, crinkled them. A smile that made him look more mature, a smile that scared the shit out of Lily, for she was falling for him.

They entered the great hall. James straightening his shoulders, making himself look more confident, while Lily was taking a breath, bracing herself for a night of hell.

A slow song was playing, so James directed her directly to the dance floor. Lily frowned, but wrapped her arms safely around James' neck.

James bent down, his lips brushing her ear. "It's a lovely night for a moondance," he whispered. Lily shivered.

"It's a lovely night, for love," she blurted. "Ah, damn."

James kissed Lily. "It is, and I love you."

Lily giggled. "This is, the best ball, I have ever attended."

James smiled. "Good. Because I devised the plan so I could do this to you all night."

"Do what?" Lily asked.

"Hold you." James kissed her.

Lily melted under his lips. Under his touch. Under his sweet, sweet words.

She could honestly say, that he was the best part of her life. And for that, she was happy.


	58. Honey

_Honey, 58_

Property of JKR. Author's note at the end of the chapter.

She loved the sweet taste. She loved the look of the sun shining through it. She loved honey. But if there was ever something she loved more than honey, it was what honey reminded her of. Lazy summer days, listening to The Beatles, reading her romantic novels, and getting the perfect amount of sun. She loved honey.

She never let him get to her. He knew her love for honey. He teased her; tested her. He tried to get her to snap. He was getting frustrated. He wanted to see the angry flash in her eyes. He wanted to get the satisfaction of seeing the smoke shoot from her ears, like the scarlet train that carried them to and from London. It never worked.

She was sitting in the grass, eating her honey, listening to her muggle music, and reading her novels.

"Hello, honey," he said pleasently. She laughed a little, rolling her eyes.

"Hullo, dear," she said absentmindedly.

He frowned, but then smiled, nudging her. She raised an eyebrow, nudging him back.

"How's my girl?" He asked, touching her stomach. She glanced down at her abdomen, slightly swollen from the baby that was growing inside.

"I'm fine, but you're not having a daughter, James," she laughed, "I can feel it."

He looked crestfallen, but rubbed her stomach,

"How do you know?"

She shrugged, "Because, already, I can feel the same love that you have for me, coming from him. No girl loves her mummy that much, even in the womb."

James placed a kiss on Lily's pink cheek, causing the girl to giggle.

"You're an odd one, Lily," he laughed.

She laughed, too, "I know, my love, I know."

They both sat on the grass, eating honey, listening to The Beatles, and she read her novel out loud, the family of three creating a picture of perfection, too beautiful for a frame.

_

* * *

_

_Sorry for the bad quality. Sorry for the rushiness. Sorry for the long wait. It's been over a year. It's been too long. I'm sorry. I haven't been feeling it. This chapter doesn't mean I'm back, it just means that I'm still alive, and I'm gonna finish this story, but it might not be soon. Who knows? I might finish within the next month? But don't expect anymore until after I finish the school year. That's just too silly to ask of me.  
I still ask for requests, and I'm a little rusty with my writing, but bear with me. I WILL finish this piece, and I WILL enjoy it.  
Thank you for being there, and thank you for reading. I appreciate it, and reviews will motivate me to write the next chapter faster. Who knows, it might be what I do on a study break ..._

_/beg.  
Anyway, until next time ...  
- Victoria (: _


End file.
